Como besar a Snape y no morir en el intento
by Caro-Snape
Summary: Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado. Aun a riesgo de ser pasada...reviews porfiii! ;) TERMINADO
1. Capitulo 1

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape_** Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO

Ahora lo sé, soy idiota. En que momento de paranoia acepte la estúpida apuesta? Desde luego debería alegar enajenación mental transitoria y así no tendría que hacer lo que debo hacer ahora....grrrrrr.

A ver, os pongo en antecedentes. Resulta que andaba yo haciendo confidencias a Parvati a la cual no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar a pleno pulmón_, "Lo sabia tiaaaaaaaaaa, sabía que estabas loca por Harry"_, ejem es que es taaaan discreta.....en fin. Pensareis que si tan secretísimo era todo lo que le estaba diciendo, estaríamos en un lugar seguro...pues no, a ver... donde se cuentan las tías sus secretillos? Pensad un poco...¿no?...exacto..... en el baño (si no lo has adivinado es que eres un tío). Lo cual es bastante absurdo porque además de que no es el sitio más agradable del mundo, joder siempre hay alguien ca...,dejémoslo en haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas (jo hay que ver como me expreso), que se entera de todo. Pues bien, para mi desgracia esa persona era Pansy Parkinson. Y claro...la Slitherin no se iba a largar de allí con tan jugosa noticia para contársela a todos sino que iba a jugar un ratito conmigo...

Si no fuera por el hecho de que si no cumplo con lo estipulado le dirá a Harry que estoy loca por el... pero en realidad no se yo que es peor...y es que señoras y señores, niños y niñas, tengo que besar al bastardo de pelo grasiento en mitad de un pasillo, vaya para que lo vean todos ,y no en la cara, no señor, un morreo de los de película... xx. En fin.... no se como lo voy a conseguir, y es que por más que busco plan de ataque es imposible imaginar...ESO!!!

Se lo he contado a Ginny, es mi mejor amiga, tenia que decírselo, porque confiamos una en la otra, nos lo contamos todo y ...que demonios!!! más que nada porque yo Hermione Granger prefecta y sabelotodo oficial, estoy más perdía en asuntos "amorosos" que Voldemort en el portal de Belén.

Así que la maravillosa y genial idea de mi amiguita es que haga lo que mejor se me da... no, no es lo que estáis pensando, no es estudiar, eh!!! Tampoco es ESO!(salidossss) es.... redoble de tambores.....prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... Incordiar, y sacar de quicio a Snape. Y es que el arte de hacer que el murciélago suba un poco el tono de voz es algo que solo yo consigo...bueno y Ron y Harry cuando se estrellaron contra el sauce boxeador, y Neville cada vez que hace explotar algo... pero lo mío tiene más merito.

Y porque sacar de quicio a Snape... sencillo...para ganarme un castigo, y seducirlo... que si hombre! No os riáis, que según Ginny lo que tengo que hacer es seducirlo poquito a poco mostrarle mis encantos y cuando menos se lo espere...ZAS! morreo que te crió en mitad del pasillo más concurrido de Howarts.

Pero a quien quiero engañar... es... es... ES SNAPE!!! Por dios ese hombre es de piedra, o de hielo o de algo que seguramente será imposible de ...no ya enserio, a quien demonios quiero engañar con eso de "mis encantos" pero si soy tan interesante como la reproducción de la ameba salvaje en un atolón de las maldivas...bah! voy a perder... no hay posibilidades y... entonces...(pausa dramática, mano a la frente y cabeza caida hacia atrás) el se enterará y yo me moriré de vergüenza.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A ver, primer intento de provocación, levanto la mano y... a la de una, a la de dos y ...a ...la de...

_--Srta.Granger, ni se le ocurra._

Mierda, este tío es único...me ha cortao el rollo...será...grrrrrr...

Segundo intento.

_--Eh........ shu!....... Neville...... Eh!...... Aquí!.....Neville.....niño!!!._

_--Umh, Ah! Que?_

Oh! alabados sean los dioses!!! Por fin, creí que no se iba a dar por aludido nunca, esta empanao, espesito, aplatanao y un largo etcétera que se resume en: le corre horchata por las venas en vez de sangre. Eso me bebía yo ahora, una horchatita o mejor una limonada que no veas, entre el estrés, el no haber desayunao y el calor húmedo que hace aquí abajo estoy que me va a dar una lipotimia por la deshidratación y la hipoglucemia.... hay que ver desde que veo urgencias estoy echa una loka!!! Viva el doctor Carter!!! Weno a lo que íbamos que me desvió...

--Deberías, tener cuidado con ese polvo de dragón, no es tanto, has confundido la medida con el de "escarabajo pelotero verde con puntitos rosa fosforito de las cumbres borrascosas del sur del Himalaya".

Coño! El que le puso el nombre se quedó descansando.

_--¿Con qué?_

Lo que yo os diga...esta cuajao como el caldo pato.

_--Que lo has confundido con el de E.P.V.cP.R.F.dlC.B.dS.sH._

_--Ah! Entonces hecho mas de este._

Y zarandea el bote con el polvo de dragón. Snif, Snif, que cruz. Lo peor es que Snape parece que hoy, por primera vez en su vida, no esta por la labor de llamarme la atención. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas....

_--Joder Neville, es el otro PU-TO TA-RRO DE LOS WEVOS.!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

No solo me he quedao más a gusto que un Dumbledore en una piscina de grageas de limón, sino que además he conseguido mi meta, Snape me mira de hito en hito con cara de pocos amigos pero muchos enemigos.

_--Srta. Granger, donde se ha creído que esta!? 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ayudar al incompetente de Longbottomg y 50 por interrumpir el imperturbable silencio de mi clase._

¿Ya esta?

_--Pero prof..._

_--Cállese!!!. Y está castigada, la espero esta tarde a las seis y veinticinco en mi despacho. _

Veis como tengo el poder de sacarlo de quicio....¡Que buena soy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno, me ha dicho Ginny que yo llegue tarde al castigo y así lo caliento más. A ver para los saliillos! Va en el buen sentido de la palabra, es decir cabrearlo.

Lo que no se es que demonios voy a hacer para conseguir ese beso...

Total me retrasaré unos 20, estoy aquí esperando en la puerta desde hace 5 min. y todavía me quedan otros 10 para que sean las 18:30. Eso si mis calculos no me fallan son....dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis, y ocho veinticuatro y ocho treinta y dos, me llevo dos, lo divido entre seis, y lo multiplico por siete.... 35min!!!! (que pasa yo doy aritmancia no matemáticas) perdidos tontamente y to pa llevarme un malrato.

_--Srta. Granger, ¿¿que hace sentada ante la puerta de mi despacho contándose los dedos?????_

Ups!!Me giro y ahí tengo al bastardo de pelo grasiento, mirándome curioso, no se si va a chillarme o va a prorrumpir en carcajadas. Y es que no se puede caer mas bajo señores, estoy espararrá frente a la puesta, balanceándome pa'lante y pa'tras como una sicótica, mientras hago cálculos con los dedos cual preescolar.

_--Eeeeh..., estooo..., yooo........_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape_** Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO 

Piensapiensapiensapiensapiensapiensapiensapiensaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa................................

.....................................Maldito cerebro!!!! No es momento de quedarte en blanco...traidor!

Como no se me ocurre nada de nada he optado por levantarme, eso si, sin apartar la vista de mis pies porque si no Snape me freiría las pupilas con el "mega rayo láser destroza alumnos" que tiene por mirada.

Ui! Que bonita son las baldosas no? Fíjate las juntas, que requetebién hechas que estan!!! Anda, aquella tiene un fosil! Y esta sobre la que estoy es de otro color .... que coño es eso negro que tengo cerca de los zapatos!??!!!?!! Me agacho un poco y...

Una rata!!!!!

_--Aaaaaah. _

Ejem, esto........... no me preguntéis como, pero me he encaramado a Snape como si de un árbol se tratase, mis piernas alrededor de su escuchimizada cintura y mis manos en su cuello (y si aprieto? Si lo estrangulo quedara eliminada la apuesta?); mientras grito como una posesa. ( y controlo la tentación de acabar con el).

El muy....muy....cabrón me mira con cara de asco y acto seguido me tira al suelo literalmente.

Pasa por encima mía, coge al bicho ese y me lo acerca a escasos centímetros de la cara a la vez que me dice.

_--Acaso tiene miedo de su propio reflejo?_

_¡PLAF!_

Y allí mismo, desde el suelo le arreo un guantazo.

Si cuando yo digo que mi cerebro es un traidor es por algo...además tiene a las jodidas neuronas motoras involuntarias de su parte, eso es trampa!!! Estoy en desventaja! Millones de celulitas contra mi!

A ver por donde salgo ahora...si me pongo a reptar hacia la puerta creerá que soy una serpiente???? No puede matar a una serpiente,¿no?

_--Levántese y entre en mi despacho...._

Vacilo un momento....que raro no me ha quitado puntos, ni siquiera me ha chillado. Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo que me ha dicho estaba totalmente fuera de...

_--¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA!!!!!!!!! _

Joder, que susto! Es que como está tan cerca de mi, me ha dao la impresión de que le iba a explotar la yugular y me iba a salpicar y la verdad el rojo sangre no me sienta bien.

_--¡¡¡¡Y 100 puntos menos para gryffindor!!!!_

Ya me extrañaba a mi.

Una vez dentro del despacho-laboratorio-cuchitril oigo como la puerta se cierra con un contundente _POM _que además de que va a hacer que me duela la cabeza dentro de poco, ha debido echar los cuadros del pasillo abajo.(Por cierto espero que se hayan roto unos pocos, son horrorosos) Y para colmo el portazo viene precedido de un torrente de maldiciones dirigidas hacia mi, por supuesto.

_--¿Cómo se atreve?_

¿Qué como me que?

_--Lo siento profesor no era mi intención..._

...dejarte tu jodida cabeza sobre los hombros!!!!!! Claro que esto ultimo no se lo digo porque como siga descontándome puntos Harry va a tener que derrotar a Voldemort, acabar con todos sus seguidores y restablecer el orden en el mundo mágico,(todo con una mano y mientras salta a pata coja); para que podamos ganar la copa de la casa, y es que me temo que si este jueguecito de seducción dura mucho vamos a deber puntos y to.

_-- Que no era su intención?!!! Que no era su intención??? QUE NO ERA SU INTENCION??!!!_

Si coño, que no era mi intención!!!!, si quieres te hago un croquis pa que lo entiendas...

_--Que no era su intención....._

Se habrá quedao pillao? Es que veréis yo tengo una teoría y es que algo tan...tan...tan Snape (no se me ocurre un único adjetivo para describirlo así que "Snape" los engloba todos) no puede ser humano así que pa mi que es una maquina, y por lo que parece deben de habérsele escacharrao los engranajes.

_--QUE NO ERA SU INTENCION_

Lo que yo os diga este usa pilas Duracel... y dura y dura. Que repetitivo!!!

_--Limpie todos esos calderos y esos viales._

Vaya pero si ha cambiado de canción!!! Aleluya!

_--Pero si estan limpios señor._

Saca la varita apunta a los cacharros y... dispara.

_--Ahora ya estan sucios._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Así frotaaaba así, así. Así frotaaaba así, así. Así frotaaaba así, así, así frotaba que yo la viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Gracias querido publico!. Y ahora desde "Radio Mazmorras" La increíble Hermione Granger nos deleitará con otra de sus magnificas canciones.....Estoy perdiendo la cabeza!!

Pero que demonios le ha hecho este tío a los calderos??? Llevo asi como tres cuartos de hora para limpiar uno, pero esto no sale ni de coña. Y para colmo Snape no me ha mirado siquiera, a ver como voy a seducirlo si ni me mira?!! He intentado darle conversación y el a optado por descontarme 5 puntos por cada palabra que dijese así que he cerrado la boca, y el ha vuelto a sus papeles. Que por cierto que coño esta haciendo?! Por que lleva....

De pronto da un respingón, se levanta, se acerca a mi como un vendaval y me sisea (todo esto con cara de asco)

_--Vayase Srta. Granger._

_--Pero es que no he terminado...._

A veces creo que soy masoquista, pero es que no he avanzado nada y la idea de pasar otra tarde aquí me da repelús.

_--Mañana continuará ahora...Larguese..._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Donde está esta niña por dios?!!

_--Ginny!!!! Por fin te encuentro._

_-- Que tal 'Mione? Has conseguido ya poner a tono a Sevy!?_

Es mi amiga, pero a veces la mataría.

_--Muy graciosa._

Insertar sonrisa falsa.

_--Pero a ver, tía, que has hecho?_

_--Fregar los cacharros, como me ha ordenado._

_-- Y has ido vestida así?_

Miro mi tunica y ni capa que todo lo tapa y asiento

_--Hermione cielo, lo tuyo es más que grave. Necesitas lecciones ya!_

Lecciones?! De que?! Pero si no hay un libro que yo no haya leído!

_--Trae pergamino y pluma._

Hecho.

_--Escribe..."Como besar a Snape y no morir en el intento"_

Alentador eh!?

_--Primero...._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 

Gracias a Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter y Mielin 2 por por vuestros reviews!!!

Y que conste en acta pa todos que no me esta resultando nada fácil insultar a Snape!! ;-)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape_** Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO 

Bueno, bueno, después de toda la noche tomando notas, además de tener un sueño horroroso, tengo ganas de potar, pero yo ahí que no se diga luego del coraje Gryffindor. Así que me dirijo presurosa a las mazmorras para acabar de una vez por todas con lo que empecé ayer.

_Toc, Toc_

_--Adelante._

Entro, y me encuentro a un Snape que me mira con cara de indiferencia y me señala la mesa de trabajo...juraría que hay más trastos que ayer. Me dirijo a la mesa y de pronto me suelta...

_--Como anoche parecía usted tan entusiasmada por seguir limpiando, he pensado Srta. Granger que se alegraría al ver unos cuantos más._

Tranquila, tu respira, eso es, si señor, coges el aire y luego lo expulsas lo coges y lo expulsas, inspirar, expirar.....matar a Snape maaaaloooo, relajarse y limpiar calderos bueeeenoooo, matar a Snape maaalooo, relajarse y limpiar calderos lleno de costras de malditos y pegajosos ingredientes bueeenoo...matar a Snape bueeeenooo...digo malo. Urgggggggg.

Cojo el estropajo, que por cierto esta destrozado, y me dispongo a fregar...empieza la juerga...yupiiii.

Entonces me acuerdo, a ver Hermioncita a que cojones has venido tu aquí??!! Ahora lo que toca es poner en marcha el plan de Ginny, saco las chuletas porque si no, no hay quien se acuerde (tanta jerga ligona me confunde). A ver, "primero: comenzar el despelote" (entre paréntesis tengo puesto quitarse la ropa, que es que si no, no me entero). Y como empiezo?, a ver, así por las buenas no puedo...

_--Que calor!_

Que topicazo, diría yo.

En fin, procedo a quitarme la túnica, para enseñar... mi atuendo.

Jo-der, que frió hace, y es que para que lo sepáis llevo un modelito Britney Spears a lo putón lolita que no veas: camisa blanca de mangas largas y que Ginny ha insistido en que me remangue hasta el codo, falda gris (cinturón diría yo) a la cadera (más bien al pubis) y que llega hasta...10 centímetros más abajo (el final del co...pubis), medias negras de redecilla (unos boquetones que te sales) y tacones de aguja. Un conjunto como se puede ver muy sencillito y práctico para realizar los castigos de Snape.

Pero el tío ni ha levantado la cabeza. Lo voy a intentar again...

_--Que calor!_

Nada.

_--QUE CA-LORRRR!!_

Nada.

Pero bueno es que este tío es sordo?, a ver nene que venden en las medifarmacias unos cacharritos que se llaman sonotones, cómprate uno!

_--Pero que calor! No tiene usted calor profesor? _(miro la chuleta) _por que yo estoy_ _calieeeeenteeeeee_.

Dios del amor, o Voldy del terror, lo que acabo de decir. Pero....levanta la cabeza y me mira sin creer aún lo que ha oído y más alucinao se queda cuando me ve de esta guisa.

Y ahora que toca??? A si..... "segundo: adoptar pose excitante."

Me apoyo en la mesa, saco el trasero (por cierto tengo que estar enseñando el tanga que me ha dejado Ginny y que es incomodísimo porque, ¿como puede estar todo el día con esto metido por la rajilla del...? en fin), cojo aire y hincho pecho, me abro los botones de la camisa hasta que se me ve básicamente el ombligo (y el wonderbra que va a juego con el tanga, y al cual le he tenido que meter un par de calcetines a cada lado, así que ya podéis imaginar la gran pechonalidad que tengo). Y por último, sonrió como una idiota a la vez que pestañeo y me paso la lengua por los labios.

No hay reacción. Simplemente vuelve a sus papeles.

Pero, pero, pero bueno!!!! Tan mal me queda?¿?¿?.... Es que ni siquiera me he mirado al espejo no fuera a darme un colapso nervioso.

Bueno, seguiré intentándolo... "Tercero: con el frota que te frota" ¿¿?¿ Leo las instrucciones porque de este definitivamente no me acuerdo: "coger uno de los viales más largos y anchos, poner la parte redondeada hacia arriba, agarrar con firmeza la parte baja, deslizar el estropajo de arriba abajo con la otra mano, sin perder la pose del punto número dos"

Y que coño va a pasar si hago eso?

Bah! siguiente paso... "Cuarto: emitir sonidos de placer." ¿Y que es eso? Sigo leyendo "Nota: no abandonar los pasos 2 y 3".

Buenoooooooo, tendré que seguir frotando el vial y manteniendo el culo pa'rriba, por cierto que me duele ya asta el cóccix (el hueso cuquis vaya). Allá voy con los gemidos:

_--Aiiii!_

Eso más bien a sido un suspiro de dolor que ya no puedo más!

_--Uch...._

_--Aaaaaah..._

_--Oooo...._

Pero por dios mira ya tío!

_--AAAAAA._

_--UUUCHHHH_

_--OOOOOOH_

_--SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Ese ultimo me ha salido del alma, cuando he visto que por fin levantaba la cabeza, me miraba ojoplático y se le descolgaba la mandíbula. ALELUYA!!! Me van a contratar para una peli xx! Se va a llamar "Hermioneitor" Que bien lo hago!

Snape se levanta y se acerca a mi despacio, pero sin pausa zarandeándose de un modo muy pero que muy sexy......eh!!!.....un momento....Sexy y Snape en la misma frase?¿?¿?¿ No son antónimos?¿?¿? Será la postura que me esta afectando....

Se sitúa frente a mi, apoya los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos, poniendo su mirada al nivel de la mía. Quema.

Se acerca más y más y me suelta:

_--Srta. Granger si sufre de estreñimiento, pídale a Pomfrey algo para ello. Y ahora puede irse dado el lamentable estado en el que se encuentra. Vuelva mañana a la misma hora._

Pero que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Que??

Cojo mis cosas y salgo de allí cabizbaja. Cierro la puerta y comienzo a andar, de repente oigo un ruido atronador, me giro y lo localizo, sale del despacho de Snape, se está descojonando. Magnifico, soy tan patética que hasta logro hacer reír al serio y severo Profesor de pociones.

Me temo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creia......

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gracias a Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter y Mielin 2, Antiope Black, Nek y Las amantes de la noche, por sus reviws.

**Mielin 2**: Que ya le he pedido a Ginny dos copias de las instrucciones pa ligarse a Snape cuando me las pase te la mando ;-)

**Antiope Black**: Espero que tu madre no me denuncie por el boquete del suelo! ;-p


	4. Capítulo 4

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_****_Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko_** Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

**COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando llegue a la dichosa sala común, que ya podría estar más cerca la condenada (los tacones me están matando), es quitarme esta ropa y lo segundo matar a Ginny, aunque ahora que lo pienso, como me voy a pringar de sangre, me podía dejar esto puesto y así luego puedo quemarlo directamente.

Bueno, bueno y que voy a hacer con el cadáver??? De todos es sabido (más que nada porque yo me he encargado de repetirlo insistentemente durante toda la saga de Harry Potter) que uno no puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en Hogwarts, por tanto la idea de trasportarla fuera de aquí no sirve. Otra cosa que podría hacer es echarle por encima la capa de invisibilidad, claro que, que no la vean, no significa que no puedan tropezarse con ella...bah descartado también. Y si la corto en pedacitos y la escondo por todo el castillo?¿? muy visto verdad?

_PUM_

_--¡¡AH!!!_

Me nudo guarrazo me he pegado. ¡Mierda de tacones!

-_-Hola Hermioneeeee......_

Miro para arriba y veo a una muy sonriente Pansy Parkinson que tiene la piernecita (patorraaaaaaa) estirada. Me ha puesto la zancadilla, será desgracia!!!!

_--Vaya, que recursos más extremos has tenido que usar para tus fines, no?_

Er?¿?¿?¿Pero de que coño está hablando? Ostias ahora me doy cuenta de que la túnica se me ha subido hasta la cintura y la falda/cinturón también, por tanto y en consecuencia...se me ve todo.

_--Vaya Granger, para ser una sangre sucia tienes un buen trasero._

TIERRA

TRAGAME.

Lo que me faltaba, Malfoy de los wevos acaba de aparecer por la retaguardia antes de que yo me pusiese en pie.

Creo que luego vendré a por los pedacitos de honor que me he dejado por aquí tirados, porque ahora, lo que es ahora voy a largarme echando leches ya que mi cara debe haber adquirido un rojo tal, que Ron parecerá rubio platino a mi lado.

Hablando de rubios platinos...ahí sigue, no es que lo vea pero oigo su risilla siseante grrrrr.

_--Donde crees que vas Hermy?_

_--¿Que quieres Pansy_? (le pondría un diminutivo pero la verdad es que ya me diréis como,... Pansyyyy?¿ Pansisita? bah!).

_--Hay algo que tengo que aclararte, querida...amiga._

Eso, tu encima con recochineo.

_--A ver dime, amiga _(cacho de guarr..)

_--Draco puedes dejarnos a solas?_

El rubiales asiente con desgana y obedece. Vaya, si después de todo voy a tener que ponerle a esta un monumento, noop, vamos a dejarlo en una plaquita en la que ponga: "Para la Slythirin más manipuladora de todo Hogwarts"

Se acerca a mi, por cierto que pestazo a colonia (retrocedo un par de pasos que me estoy empezando a marear. Que se pone esta Eau de Reptil?¿?¿?), y me dice:

_--Bueno, Hermy, que he pensado que ya que tienes tan clarito como ganar esta apuesta, pues vamos a ponerle un poquito de emoción al asunto y establecer un tiempo limite.__De digamos, una semana?. De la que por cierto ya han pasado dos dias......_

Será...&#"ï 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko_** Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

**COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

A ver, se que Harry, Ron y Ginny están hablando, sé que se están dirigiendo a mi, pero no tengo ni zorra idea de lo que me están diciendo, y es que todavía estoy en shock. ¿Pero que nervio se me ha cruzado para provocar tales pensamientos de mi "pepito grillo"? (mi conciencia vaya, o más bien sería mi subconciencia o tal vez mi incosciencia) Yo pongo cara de póquer y asiento como si fuera uno de esos chuchos q se ponen en el coche y que menean la cabeza con el vaivén.

Total, que parecen que captan que no me estoy coscando de na y se callan, así que me levanto y me largo que necesito una ducha fría después de lo que acabo de pensar. Es lo que tiene la pubertad, que las hormonas se alteran mu rapidillo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mira que lo pensé cuando entré a la habitación... "hecha la llave Hermione que una nunca sabe en que momento aparecer su peor pesadilla", que en mi caso se materializa en el cuerpo de Ginny, y es que, si antes dije que estaba tan desesperada como para aceptar la ayuda de la que consideraba mi mejor amiga, ahora me niego rotundamente a seguir sus consejos y es que la muy salida, por que es que no hay otra palabra que la defina mejor, me ha propuesto presentarme esta noche en las mazmorras, ni más ni menos que con un picardías. Pero ahí no queda la cosa, no, dejadme que por favorrr os describa el susodicho "camisoncito" como ella lo ha llamado. Ahí va: Es un body rosa fucsia (como se puede observar es mu discreta ella) que casualmente se transparenta y del cual penden una especie de pañuelos que hacen de falda, por supuesto también transparentes. Y lo mejor de todo son las "zapatillas de andar por casa" que tiene a juego, unas plataformas descomunales las cuales poseen unos pompones de plumitas rosita claro en las punteras y que, ATENCION!, conjuntan con la pitón también de plumas que se supone debo llevar alrededor del cuello.

_--Oh vamos 'Mione, si es to fashionnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!_

_--Si mucho..._ (Merdellona, que eres una merdellona.)

_--Anda...tu hazme caso_

_--Ni de coña me pongo eso tía. Y por cierto de donde lo has sacado?_

_--Cotilla..._

Yo no soy cotilla solo me gusta estar informada de la vida de los demás, eso es todo.

_--Mira, tu lo que tienes es que hacer lo que yo te he dicho, te vistes con esto, y te vas para las mazmorras, le sueltas esas frasecitas que te he escrito y ya lo tienes en el bote._

Pero que pesá eeeessss!!! Que no me pongo esa horterada ni aunque me paguen. Y menudas son las "frasecitas"... todas del estilo: "soy tu rosa...quieres que me abra y riegas mi jardin?" y no os cito más porque si no vomito hasta la primera papilla que, por cierto, era Puleva porque.... me va, me va, me va.

_--Me lo pensaré..._ ( ha sonado convincente?¿? A ver si se larga ya de una jodida vez)

Se dibuja una sonrisa triunfal en su cara y por fin se va.

Pero si creía que la tranquilidad llegaría con su marcha, me equivocaba porque acabo de descubrir que soy un peligro en potencia cuando me da por pensar más de la cuenta. Y es que no os parece... rawro, rawro, rawro... el comportamiento de Ginny??? Las extrañas ideas/paridas que se le ocurren para que conquiste a Snape??? Lo cual me lleva a los tremendos ojos que tiene mi profesor de pociones y tras un escalofrió que me recorre toda la columna en plan Rally de Monte Carlos, a desechar la idea para sustituirla por SuperPotter y al final después de tanto enlace de pensamientos y cuando la cabeza me echa humillo llego a la conclusión de que la muy hija de su p--- madre lo único que quiere es eliminarme de la ecuación!!! Como no había caído antes!!!! Ahora lo tengo todo muy claro, a ver, a Ginny ¿quien le ha gustado de toda la vida?? EXACTO y idiota de mi no me di cuenta de que Michael y Dean solo fueron un absurdo intento de olvidarse de él. Ella cree que a él le gusto yo, y que si se enterase de que siento lo mismo, me pediría salir, por tanto, si yo perdía la apuesta ella salía perjudicada asi que...creo que me he hecho un lío! pero que esto se resume pronto vaya!...

(Hermione más Harry) x (Ginny más Harry) igual a... Harry2 más HarryHermione más GinnyHarry más GinnyHermione...ohg! que follón!

En fin que he estado haciendo el payaso gratuitamente porque mi "amiguita" no esTAba dispUESta A perDER A SU queRIdo HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (¿y por qué me grito mentalmente?) El asesinato/suicidio queda definitivamente descartado, es demasiado rápido...Tooortuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.!

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Y aunque no lo creáis he acabado poniéndome tan... dejémoslo en...alegre trajecito, y... no, no estoy borracha....buueeeeeeenoooooooo...puede que un poquito...¿qué pasa? Es que las prefectas no podemos bebernos unas cervezas de mantequilla??? Ya se que eso no tiene alcohol, pero el Fire Wisky, bueno los Fire Wiskies (6...o eran 9? Es que me bailan los números) que me he tomado sip que tenían.

Total que voy dando tumbos por ahí camino a la habitación de Ginny para decirle que he decidido seguir su consejo, pero que cambio de objetivo, que voy a probar suerte con Harry...seguro que se le cae el pelo pimentón del susto, cacho de...

_--Auuchhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Quien...uph... coño ha puesto esha columna ahiii? Eh!!! enga valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..............valien-te shal y me lo dishes a la caraaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!_

Oiiiiiiiiiiii que maaallllllllllllll. Lo que todavía no acabo yo de comprender es como es posible que con lo contenta que estoy (el cogorzón que tengo vaya) sea "conciente de mis actos" y lo pongo entre comillas porque controlarlos los controlo poco.

Weno a lo que iba...que ni mucho menos voy a hacer eso, pero es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido para joder y acojonar a Ginny, claro, que para reunir el valor necesario y ponerme esto, no me ha quedao más remedio que echarme a la bebida.

A ver, que ya he llegao.... cojo el pomo, lo giro y....

_--Ginnyyyyyyy??!!! Uph_

Oih pero que oscuro está esto...no veo una leche.

_--Eooooooooooo???!!_

Pero donde se ha metido?¿?

_--Giiiiiiiiiii...............nnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!?_

_--Sabía de lo lamentable de su estado Srta. Granger, pero no imaginaba...esto._

¡¡¡¡¡SNAPE!!!!!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko,_** **_IrenePotter, Sheamoonei, ArwenWood, mparker, vicu-malfoy, fairygranger, Ginny84, Essya, Barby,_****_ marissastack _**Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

_**Siento haber tardado más de lo normal pero he empezao la facultad y la cacho de guar...ejem mi queridisima profesora de Histología, explica fatal y como la tengo que soportar 4 dias a la semana luego me toca "pasar apuntes a limpio" o lo que es lo mismo trincar el libraco de Histologia y hacerme mis propios apuntes pa enterarme de algo. Quejas y reclamaciones al departamento de Citología, Embriología e Histología de la facultad de Medicina de Málaga.**_

_COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO_

_--Quien eres y que hashes aquip?_

_--Estas son mis habitaciones Srta.Granger..._

Porfi, porfi porfi cerebrito no me hagas esto, ya se que estas embotado de alcohol pero no me seas perro, no me falles ahora, responde como si nada pasase, te prometo que no vuelvo a tomarme un Fire Wisky en la vida...

_--Giiiiiiiny tiaaaaaaaa, ya te vaalee, no vewas erl shusto que más dao. Pero es que entre lo oshcura que esta la habitacion uph y con el pelo-cuervo eshe que te hash puesto no hay quien te reconoshca, te pareshes al bastardo de pelo grasiento. Jijijiji uph!_

Traidor, que eres un traidor, en cuanto pueda dominar a mi parte pizpireta/colga te juro que voy a acabar contigo y con toda tus conexiones neuronales, a no ser que antes Snape ponga fin a mi vida.

_--Esta ebria..._

Muy agudo, cuanto tiempo te ha costado llegar a esa conclusión???

_--Borracsha yiooo??? ...turuwru_

Aqui Hermioneconsciente a Hermionecomounacuba me recibes???

_--Aqui Hemioneyonoestoyborracha a Hermionesosaypedante te recivo quep quieresh, uph? _

Primero, sí que estas como una cuba, segundo yo no soy sosa por que la sosa cáustica se utiliza para hacer el jabón y su formula quimica es...

_--Y ahoraw me dirash q tampoco eres pedanteeee_

Vale, vale tu ganas. En tercer lugar deja de hacer el idiota! Y cuando me hables no lo hagas en alto.

_--Sheñor, sip sheñor._

Eso esta mejor...creo ,que me estoy volviendo majarona...pues no estoy manteniendo una conversación conmigo misma como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo?¿?¿?¿?

_--Cuantos Fire Wisky se ha tomado??_

Coño! Como sabe que he bebido eso, ai Severus que te he pillado!, le damos al drinking.

Severus?¿?¿?¿? desde cuando es este tío Severus?¿¿?¿??

_--Coomo sabes esho?¿?¿?_

Vaya parece que ya la tengo bajo control.

_--Además de por que el olor de su aliento llega hasta Hogsmeade, porque nadie en su sano jucio se pondría algo tan...dejémoslo en transparente._

Se que en realidad quería decir "algo tan putero" pero weno...

Snape se acerca un poco más y con un movimiento de sus delgadas manos enciende las antorchas de su mazmorra. Como coño he acabado yo aquí, si iba pa'l cuarto de la traidora...joder es que no me he equivocao de puerta, es que me he trasladao unas plantas más abajo y una torre más pa'lla y ni me he coscao eso no me ocurre todos los días....no os riáis que no tiene gracia!

_--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Fuera de aqui!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH tu no eresh Ginny, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh no te asherquesh cacho de MURCIELOGOOOOOOOOOOO, SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ejem, olvidad lo que os he dicho antes, a esta no hay quien la controle y sí, estáis en lo cierto se podía caer más bajo aun, por que me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi yo-histérica-con-cogorzón acaba de subirse al escritorio de Snape mientras salta agitando la boa rosa y grita..., pero será basta!! Niña que necesito los pulmones haz el favor que los vas a echar por la boca.

_--SUFICIENTE!_

Os lo creáis o no Comounacuba (a partir de ahora se llamará así) ha dejao de hacer cabriolas y se ha callao y es que no es para menos este tío da un susto cuando grita, pone los brazos en jarra y levanta la ceja tanto tanto que parece que tiene flequillo. Pero las cosas como son, se pone de un wapo...Ahg, tengo desdoblamiento de personalidad!!! Pero como yo todo lo hago a lo grande no me desdoblo en dos no, yo en tres, os las presento: Comounacuba, SaliiillaSnape y Conscienterepelente o "verdadero yo" (por la boca de la cual os relato mis aventuras y desventuras).

De pronto todo parece estar más alto y siento un tremendo dolor en las rodilas, mierda de personalidad dominante! Pos no me ha dejao caer!

_--Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah uph ajac ajac ajc uph._

Y ahora se pone a llorar.

_--Vaya parece que por fin a captado lo patético de la situación, Srta. Granger._

Au...eso dueleeee.

_--No tiene ni puta idea, así que callese._

Esta vez no puedo echarle la culpa a nadie, me cachis!

_--Que no tengo ni puta idea? No sea estúpida Granger. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, bájese de mi escritorio y lárguese de aquí inmediatamente._

_--No me piewnso menear de ashqui _( y Comounacuba golpea la mesa haciendo volar mogollón de papeles...el tifón Snape esta apunto de llegar...)

_--No se lo estaba sugiriendo se lo he ordenado. Mi paciencia tine límites...no me haga llegar a ellos...._

_--Esho esta shupao..._

Y la muy joia comienza a lanzarle to lo que pilla mientras él intenta avanzar hacia el escritorio sin éxito..., libros, pergaminos, plumas y... no!!! El tintero a hecho colisión contra la cara de Snape...si hay algún alma caritativa por ahí, decidle a mis papaitos que los quiero mucho y que quiero que me entierren en el cementerio de Hogwarts...ah! que la lápida sea sencillita y que no me pongan flores en ninguna tonalidad de rosa porque oficialmente odio desde el fucsia hasta el rosita claro, pasando por el rosa chicle/caramelo/gominola/palote/chupachus.

Como ya no hay de nada en la mesa, Comounacuba le tira una plataforma, luego la otra y por último la boa que le da de pleno dejando pegadas sus plumitas en la tinta que chorrea por la nariz de Snape. A mi que me registren! yo no tengo la culpa de que la cosa esa se esté despeluchando.

Pero nada de esto parece frenarle ahora...llega hasta donde estoy y tras un forcejeo me coge de la cintura y me empuja hasta cargarme al hombro en plan butanero o saco de papas como más os guste... como me pone esto! Ejem... Digo...que horror! Umh.... como se atreve?....eeeh....es un bruto...yyyyy...que bien huele...pensamientos impuros fuera, pensamientosimpurosfuera, pensamientosimpurosfuera.. A todo esto mi-yo-ebrio le esta pegando una paliza entre patadas y puñetazos que le van a salir cardenales hasta en el carnet de mago. Y no contenta con eso ha decidido dejarlo sordo.

_--SHUELTAMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE ME DEJESSSSSSHSSSSSSSSSSSH!!!!!_

No se de donde he sacado la fuerza pero me he desprendido de Snape y he vuelto a trepar a mesa. Comounacuba vuelve a las andadas...socorro.

NO! NonononononononononoNooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde acaba de lanzarle el picardias, lo cual me deja de pie sobre la mesa de Snape totalmente desnuda..., por favor Voldemort se que he intentado hacerte la puñeta más de una vez, pero si lo convocas prometo rezarte...empiezo ahora y todo.... "Voldy nuestro que estas en la mansión Ryddle, maldificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad aquí en Hogwarts como donde tu quieras, dejanos caer donde más coraje te de y enséñanos el mal...amén."

No???? Y un Ave Voldemort?¿?¿?¿?

Me hago un ovillo y entierro la cabeza entre mis rodillas..., que vergüenza...no puedo aguantar más y me echo a llorar...parece que Comounacuba me ha abandonado definitivamente...

Oigo como se aproxima.

Levanto la cabeza y me lo encuentro de sopetón, esta tan cerca que casi puedo verle los pelillos de la nariz. Se lleva los brazos a la túnica...(yo me incojo que este va a sacar la varita fijo) y ... se la quita y me cubre con ella.....

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Donde esta mi Profesor de Pociones y que has hecho con el?

_--Srta. Granger, se encuentra bien?_

Que??? Mira que mi madre me lo dijo... lávate las orejas tanto por fuera como por dentro...quítate la cera del oído al menos una vez a la semana... pero yo nada ni caso, claro así luego me pasa lo que me pasa que escucho chorradas como por ejemplo a Snape preguntándome si estoy bien... es que...las madres siempre tienen razón.

_--Srta. Granger?_

_--Lo siento..._ (balbuceo y vuelvo a hecharme a llorar cubriéndome con la capa).

_--Y esto es lo que llaman coraje Gryffindor?_

Ya me estrañaba a mi. Salgo de mi escondite con rabia para enfrentarme a su mirada fría e impenetrable.

Yo en mi primer dia en Hogwarts, Harry y yo superando la prueba de las pociones para llegara a la piedra filosofal, Harry celebrando la obtención de Copa de Quidditch, más y más Harry, la traición de Ginny y por último, yo llorando mientras pierdo mi sobriedad a base de wisky.

Pero que coño ha sido eso?¿?¿?¿?

_--No pensé que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos Srta. Granger._

Pero de que coño esta hablando este?¿?¿?¿?

Mierda..., se me olvidó que Snape domina la LEGEREMANCIA!!!!

**$HP$HP$HP$HP$HP$HP$HP**

Contestando a los reviews...

**_Mielin2:_** respecto a lo de que tu te ofreces voluntaria para darle mimitos a Snape...ejem era solo una pregunta retórica pa eso ya me tiene a mí, mi Sevy jijiiji que yo no lo comparto!!!! ;-P Gracias por esos pedazos de reviews que me dejasssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Leonysse Weasley: _**Jo a mi si que me ha encantao tu descripción del picardias!!!! "_rosa mariquita ilusión todo fashion en una Hermione borracha"_ me partía de risa cuando lo vi! Por cierto, no veas si me halaga que me tengas puesta la alerta de autores...me emocione y to cuando lo leí!!

**Antiope Black**: Jijijijij yo no quiero matarte de la risa ni causarte un trauma!!!! Jajajajajaja (aunque eso último igual me lo pienso ;-P) Y por cierto te acepto el reto Hermione/Draco claro que siempre contado desde el punto de vista o de Hermione o de Snape jijijiji (no dejo a Sev ni a sol ni a sombra) que te parece?¿?¿?

**_Essya: _**Muchísimas gracias por considerar mi fic "un peaso de fic" ( no me lo repitas mucho que si no me lo creo...;-) y siento haber puesto Slytherin con "i" sé que es con "y" pero es a veces me da la venilla castellanizadora y mando a tomar viento fresco a las "y" es lo que tiene que esté dos teclas más pa'lla. Je je.

**_ArwenWood_**: Créeme yo hago el ridículo más veces en menos tiempo...fundamos una sociedad anónima?¿?¿?¿? Y te prometo que voy a tardar poco en escribir el capítulo 7 así que por lo que más quieras no te a parezcas en mi ventana en plan niña de The Ring q sino me matas de un infarto ;-)

**_Vicu-malfoy_**: Jo, me alegro un montón que puedas evadirte de las clases y los petardos de los profes con mis fics

**_IrenePotter: _**ha sido un honor alegrarte el día con "En pociones y a lo loco" y arriba ese animo!!!!

Y gacias a... **Sheamoonie** (no me hagas reverencias que si no me lo voy a creer), **Fairygranger** (no creas, que más que imaginación lo que tengo es una paranoia mu grande**), b-beneko**, **Ginny84** e **Irene.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko,_** **_IrenePotter, Sheamoonei, ArwenWood, mparker, vicu-malfoy, fairygranger, Ginny84, Essya, Barby,_****_ marissastack, leonita, Nocrala y Florence Rose. _**Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

_**COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**_

¿Como he podido olvidarlo???? Claro que teniendo en cuenta los días tan raritos que tengo últimamente...Y ahora que? Por donde me salgo?

_--¿¡¡Como se atreve?!! _(insertar cara de muy pero que muy ofendida)

Eso......tu échale la culpa a él, ofúscalo y ala ya lo tienes distraio y fuera del tema.

_--Potter no merece todo esto...aun así no cree que sería mucho más fácil si se lo dice de una vez en lugar de intentar que la Srta. Parkinson no lo haga?...además así mata dos pájaros de un tiro..._

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? Pero no se suponía que se tenía que cabrear????????.

_--Así que usted lo sabe?! _(triplicar la cara de ofendida, aunque en realidad lo que debería es acojonarme con lo que se avecina)

A ver, que yo sepa de la apuesta no ha salido ni una sola imagen de mi demonios...jo-der, en el último castigo, cuando se me quedó mirando...!!!!!!!!!!!

_--Si, y siento no haber acabado antes con todo esto...no pensé que usted iba a e...._

Que yo iba a que????!!!! No me dejes con la intriga?!Habrá visto algo más?¿? Porque las imágenes pasaban en plan tren de alta velocidad, y si ha descubierto lo que yo siento por él........eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!...para el carro SaliillaSnape que te he pillao, fuera de mis pensamientos ahora mismito, venga, ahuecando el ala mona. Como si no tuviera yo bastantes problemas, hombre!

_--Eh, esto...Sr. a que se refería con lo de matar dos pájaros de un tiro?_

_--Pues, usted no tendrá que cumplir la apuesta y si Potter le corresponde, la Srta. Weasley, tendrá su merecido._

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Yo de verdad os digo que cada día lo flipo más con este tío. A que viene ese derroche de "amabilidad"??........ Eso es porque está loco por mi!!...... Saliillaaaaaaaaaa no te he dicho que te largues! Además peaso-de-cacho-de-trozo-de-carne-con-ojos! Si estuviera loco por mi...digo por ti...bueno por la que sea!...no te mandaría a declararte a Harry, para anular la apuesta y evitar el beso!!!....... Conscienterepelente eres una aguafiestas! Sabes perfectamente que él me quiere! Solo lo ha hecho pa despistar... SaliiillaSnape no me toques más los coj... la moral y vete a hacerle compañía a Comounacuba.

_--Ashqui shtoy._

La que faltaba!!!!!. Pero que cruz!. Anda cállate, cállate...que bien que me dejaste solilla antes, cuando más necesitaba echar la culpa a tu cogorza, wapa.

Comounacu a que Sevy es una ricura?

_--Ya te dihsgo_

¡¡¡Oh no por dios, ahora se alían contra mi.!!! ¡SalillaSnape y Comounacuba por favor! cerrad vuestras bocas y dejadme pensar a mi sola!

Mira monada, si Comounacu y yo pensamos lo mismo y somos parte de ti...no es evidente que tu estas...

¡¡¡¡Ni una palabras más!!!!

_--...esa sería la otra posibilidad._

Bue-nooooooooo con esto de hablar con mis otros yos se me va el hilo de la conversación. Que cojones estaría contándome este.???

Me mira esperando una respuesta...que va a serrrr.... lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza......no, no... que eso es el alcohol...otra cosa...

_--Claro..._

Clarísimo, transparente, cristalino...pero...................... el que?............................................................................ ejem muy bonito ahora que necesito ayuda me abandonáis.............................................................................arg.

Levanto poco a poco la cabeza, lo último que me hace falta, es otra incursión del...bas...Snape en mis recuerdos, y me percato de que ha desaparecido mientras yo estaba, dándole vueltas al asunto. Mejor. Total que me dispongo a bajarme de la mesa pa largarme de aquí.

_--Srta. Granger creo que seria una buena idea que se llevase su......lencería fina _(y escucho como contiene la risa). _Quizás si se la enseña a Potter caiga rendido a sus plataformas, quiero decir...pies._(menos cachondeito wapo...digo... tío weno...esto...macizo...Saliiillla por favor!!!!!...quiero decir...asqueroso,.... eso esta mejor.)

Yo tendré desdoblamiento de personalidad, pero este mínimo es un esquizofrénico con brotes paranoides bipolares y cualquier trastorno de la personalidad que se os ocurra. Será borrrrrrrrrdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

_--Piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche?_

Que? Pongo cara de Averneneyomevoyalargardeaquíyaoesquenovescomoheabiertolapuerta? Y el me mira con cara de...asco...es más poco original... Así que salgo por ella y pego un portazo.

Que oscuro esta el pasillo no? Es que no veo una leche... que raro...huele a bolillas de alcanfor...

De pronto se hace la luz y aparece Snape:

_--Srta Granger, le importaria salir de mi armario?_

Que-ver-guen-za. Esto me pasa por enterá...

Una vez fuera del mueble, busco la puerta, esta vez la de verdad, y me voy to encojoná pa ella...será desagradable el profesorcillo este!!!!!!.... la abro y cuando me dispongo a salir el muy capullo me coge de un brazo y me mete otra vez pa dentro.....no, si visto lo visto, igual he intentao salir por el ropero empotrao....

_--Maldita sea Granger, como demonios se le ocurre..._(jo, tampoco es para tanto, si usaras una luz un pelín menos lúgubre no me equivocaría de puerta)

Como respuesta lo miro con cara de odio, a la vez que intento quitármelo de encima, para poder irme a mi habitación, a pegarme cabezazos contra la pared. Que pasa!? Tengo derecho a estar agresiva no? Que, no vais a responder?¿? Acojonados/as?

_--Estese quieta Granger_ (me susurra)

_--SUELTEME!!_ (le grito)

Creo que debería incluir una nueva faceta en mí...el histerismo desmesurado cuando Snape me toca, (y me provoca) y yo que se lo había atribuido a mi estado alcohólico. Comounacuba te hecho de menoossssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_--No grite..._

_--GRITARE SI QUIERO O A CASO TAMBIEN VA A DECIRME CUANDO DEBO GRITAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!_

_--Callese nos van a oir._

Oir, quien?¿?¿? las ratas, ratones, cucarachas, arañas, polillas, el polvo y las pelusillas de ESta joDIda MAZMORRAAAA????? ...lo único que quieres es conservar tus tímpanos, pues lo siento baby, estoy alteradilla y voy a seguir gritando que de alguna forma tengo que liberar el estrés postraumático, porque para que lo sepáis tengo un trauma que se llama "malditoseaeldíaenelquemepasédehabladoraymetocóencandilaraSnape"

_--NO ME DA LA GANA BASTARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DE PELO GRAS......._

Y ahí me quedo porque acaba de cerrarme la boca......

No es una mano,

no es un echizo...

es...

SUPER-BESO!!!

.....0.....0......0......0........0.....0..................0...0.....0....0.......0......0

_Respondiendo a los reviews..._

**Leonita:** Joooooooooooooooooo Gracias!!!!!Cuando leí lo del hospital me sentí to halaga! No me lo digas mucho q me lo creo!!!! Y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulillo q pa mi que esta flojillo. Besillosssssssssssssss.

**Mielin2: **weeeeeeeeeeeeeenoooooooooooooooooo, pa que veas que soy wena, compartiré a Sev... pa mi los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y sabados...pa ti los domingos. Jijijijijijij. MI TE...SOOOO-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Por cierto cuidadillo con la pantalla del ordenador q si la rompes no vas a poder ver fotillos de Sevy!!!

**Nocrala: **Gracias por el review, que valor leértelo todo del tirón!! Como has soportao tanta paranoia junta??? Si no me soporto ni yo???? Jijijijijij. Voy a tener que hacerte una estatua!!!!

**Arwenwood**: Pos podíamos ponerle algo así como "patosas anónimas no identificadas que pa eso somos anónimas" no sé que elija el name Hemione la haremos la diosa de la reunion jijijiji. En cuanto a perder la virginidad en el comedor....me lo pensaré! ;-P Claro q el despacho de Dumbledore tb es un sitio as como que fogoso no?¿? jijijij.

**Antiope Black: **Gracias por tu review!!!!!! No hay cosa q me anime más q tus "jajajajs" al principio de ellos. Espero q este no te decepcione que creo q esta flojo (mi muso me ha abandonao:´-( Lo del draco/hermione esta en marcha don't worry!!! Y lo del carnet de mago lo he sacao de la versión muggle q mi mami tb lo dice!

**Ginny 84**: Me alegro q te haya gustao!!!! Y el Autor alert es para q, cuando un autor q te gusta escriba un fic, te avisen.

**Leonysse weasley**: Ya se q estoy fatal! Como una cabra, cencerro, emparonoya etc etc. De manicomio!!!! Pero si os gusta lo q escribo yo soy feliz con mi paranoia jijijijijiji. Ay, ay!!! déjeme, no!!! no la inyección no, el tranquilizante no!!!! Vaya, el ATS del loquero q me ha pillao ups q sueño....;-P

**Sheamoonei**: ji ji lo del _saco de papas_ es mu tipical Andalucía y aquí la menda-lerenda es Malagueña, además los canarios y los andaluces usamos expresiones mu parecidas!!!!

**FairyGranger**: Thanks a ti tb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Entonces me retiro la medicación contra-paranoia?¿?¿?¿? jijijijij ;-P

**Maika Black**: Gracias por el review en "En pociones y a lo loco"!!

Y a : **Amsp14 y IrenePotter **y **Florence Rose**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH y a mi _ANILLA: _fea que aunq me critiques yo nunca me olvido de ti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko,_** **_IrenePotter, Sheamoonei, ArwenWood, mparker, vicu-malfoy, fairygranger, Ginny84, Essya, Barby,_****_ marissastack, leonita, Nocrala, Katya, Mirug, Lewynkku, tomoyoStrange, Florence Rose,_ _Luna-Kitty-Lovegood, Pitu Black, Sexyadition. _**Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

**Siento mucho mucho mucho la tardanza pero la verdad sea dicha...no tengo timeeeeeeeeeee. PERDONADDDDDMEEEEEEEEEEEE snif snif porfiiiiiiiiii :'(**

**Jijijijiji espero que os guste!!!!! (si no es así decídmelo porfi)**

_COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO_

Me aparta de él así de sopetón. Y yo le arreo un guantazo (que le vuelve la cara hacia el lado izquierdo. El aprieta los puños y pierde la mirada en el suelo) se lo merece por atreverse a poner su boca contra la mía....Nooooah...se lo doy por no dejarme el tiempo suficiente para describir con pelos y señales a que saben sus labios y que tacto tienen y... sip después de este visto y no visto he decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra y aceptar a Saliiillasnape como parte de mi (estoy hecha una machota!). La verdad es que ha sido tan rápido que estoy empezando a plantearme si me lo he imaginado o era real. Claro que eso tiene fácil solución...si chillo otra vez...me besará de nuevo???? Voy a probar....

_Toc Toc_

_--¿Severus?_

Maldito sea Dumbledore y la madre que lo trajo al mundo de la magia!!!!!, muy oportuno, estoy yo aquí intentando que me be...joderjoderjoder eso era a lo que se refería con escucharnos...no por favor mas incidentes que me hagan perder "la reputación" NO!!.

Hagamos balance de la situación...estoy en el despacho de mi profesor de pociones a las y pico de la noche, con mi "conjunto sexy" en la mano y visto con una prenda del susudicho profesor bajo la cual estoy en pelotilla picá...Dumbledore va a atar cabos (si quiere que haga nudos marineros pero nunca acertará que ha pasao aquí) y deducirá la palabra que empieza por s y termina con –exo.

Pongo cara de cordero degollao, Snape me responde con cara de te lo advertí y me empuja hacia el fondo del despacho, abre una puerta y allí me mete.

Es su dormitorio, y si, lo he deducido porque hay una cama al fondo. Pero lo importante ahora es...que coño querrá Dumbledore...?

Pego la oreja a la puerta, a la que por cierto no le vendrá nada mal una manita de barniz, previo lijado( que me estoy desollando toita entera)... y... a cotillearrrrrrrr:

_--¿Que desea señor director?_

_-- Guárdate las formalidades a estas horas de la noche..._

Eso digo yo joio A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, para que cojones tienes tu que venir... a interrumpir?...digo... aquí!!!!!

_-- Y...Severus..._

_--Si?_

_--Deberías no inclinar tanto la cabeza cuando escribes, tienes toda la nariz llena de tinta y......¿plumitas rosa?_

Mea Culpa

_--Y...que es lo que quería?_

_--Oh, es solo que no podía conciliar el sueño y como tu no duermes mucho pues pensé que podíamos charlar un rato..._

¿?.................................pero... pero... PERO...., arrgggggggggggh pues haberte ido con Mcgonagall coño!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Llevo con la cara pegada contra la puerta, yo que se cuanto...y lo único que he sacado en claro desde que el director llegó es que ese no se calla ni debajo agua y que voy a tener que usar un inflador de colchones de la playa para restablecerle el 3d a mis mejillas. Como raya!!! Además no deja a Snape hablar...y digo yo...que para hacer un monólogo ya podía irse a su despacho y contárselo a la tetera esa que tiene como portkey...o al club de la comedia mismo. Le ha estado contando desde las batallitas de su juventud hasta lo que le ha recetado su medi-mago para el reuma, pasando por el porqué de su afición a las grageas de limón. (Una historia demasiado larga, y subidita de tono (que implica a Minerva Mcgonagal y a una lata caducada de melocotones en almíbar) como para contarla ahora).

Yo para matar el aburrimiento he optado por imaginarme las caras que pondría Snape al escuchar todo esto y...claro...me he aburrido mucho más, por que mi profesor de pociones no es muy expresivo que digamos...

Mis oídos deben estar jugándome una mala pasada porque ya no escucho nada...se habrá atragantado con un caramelito?????...lo habrá matado Snape?????

_--Bueno, Severus..._

Se va!!! Se va!!!!!

_--...y si echamos una partidita de ajedrez??_

Snif, Snif...ajac ajac ajac....que he hecho yo para merecer esto????

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tengo sueño...tengo sueño...tengosueñotengosueñotengosueño.

Esto es peor que una partida de Kasparov contra Karpov!!!! No acaban nunca!! Mucho torre a F5 y alfil a G4, mucho _crash_ de peón roto... pero poco JAQUE MATE !!!!!!!!!! Pa mi que lo que pasa es que hay mucho tramposo, que aquí ambos dos practican demasiadas cosas terminadas en –ancia.

Como parece que esto va para largo y ante el hecho de que o busco algo en lo que matar el tiempo (para los dos de ahí fuera...MATAR al REY....JAQUE MATE, grrrrrr) o voy a empezar a subirme por las paredes en plan niña del exorcista cuando bajaba por las escaleras es decir...haciendo el puente y con la cabeza girando 360 grados. Total que voy a ver que es lo que me encuentro por aquí...si, si voy a cotillear que es lo mío, dejad de criticarme!.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

¿¿¿Habéis visto las comedias esas románticas en las que la protagonista esta esperando la llamada del "príncipe azul" y se la ve con los rulos y la mascarilla verde vomito (curioso,siempre es de ese color), pintándose las uñas, luego probándose ropa to provocativa y tras cuatro horas de espera se come las uñas (esmalte rojo pasión incluido) mientras hace zaping como una posesa y al final pone toda la casa patas arriba ?????

Pues eso es lo que he hecho yo con el dormitorio de Snape (ponerlo patas arriba, porque tele no hay y esmalte rojo pasión tampoco)

He registrado todos los cajones y estantes he levantado las alfombras y hasta mirado bajo la cama, he removido cielo y tierra...y... solo he encontrado polvo. A bueno y libros de pociones, algo sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, un par de tarritos monísimos, un pensadero, algunos pergaminos...eh! un pensadero!!!!!! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Comienza la diversión!

A ver creo que con meter la cabeza en la "pila bautismal" esta es suficiente no?

Me asomo y...

_--Crucio!_

Coño! Pues si que empezamos bien! Estoy en...una sala de pedruscos grises con mucha telaraña, poca luz y una silla/trono/cosa destartalá donde hay sentado un tío, que ahora que lo miro bien se da un aire a Voldemort, y Snape está en el centro de la sala en un estado de rigidez algo exagerao (mínimo es 5cm más alto, con eso os lo digo todo).

_--Crucio!_

No ve, no ve! Que me va a dejar sorda! Los chillidos que mete el colega...lo se, lo se, no estoy teniendo mucho...tacto... ante estos recuerdos pero o pienso chorradas o no me mantengo cuerda porque la verdad es que, me duele ver que tiene que sufrir para ayudarnos a vencer la oscuridad. No es justo. (que dramatica me pongo cuando quiero!)

Paso. Otro recuerdo porfi! Que una cosa es admitir que es sexy y otra enamorarme del bastardo de pelo grasiento.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!! Pero, pero, pero...pero si esa soy yo!!!!! Oh! genial soy yo en el maravilloso día Britney Spears/ putón/ lolita. Imaginad el trauma que le he causado que me mete en el mismo pensadero que a Voldy y sus torturas.... deprimente.

Paso del pensadero.

A ver como va esa partidilla. Pego la cara a la puerta (mi silueta ya esta marcada solo tengo que encajarme, como un puzzle!!!)...siguen con la tarea...quiero mimi!!!!!!!!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Srta. Granger???_

_--Uuuuummmmmmmmh._

_--Srta Granger...despierte._

_--Uuumh. Un ratito más Harry...hasta las ocho no hay pociones._

_--Srta Granger..._

_--QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_

Ups.

A ver Hermioncita, tu que COño haces acosTAda en la CAma de Snape y abraZAda a SU almoHAda????

_--Dumbledore se acaba de ir, ya puede marcharse._

Alabados sean los dioses!

_--¿Y quien a ganado?_

A ver, después de estar aquí encerrada por culpa del viejete insomne tengo derecho a enterarme y la verdad que estoy intrigada.

Es eso que se asoma a la cara de mi Profesor de Pociones una sonrisa? (más bien mueca que pretende serlo).

_--Tablas..._

La madr....#p$p&ñp/ñ... tanta parafernalia pa esto.....

_--Bueno.. _(jo yo si me mira así no me puedo concentrar)_...esto _(que digo? que digo?!)_...yo _(Ese dominio de la conversación!!!!, que hay que hacer notar la enseñanza primaria que me han dao los muggles)_....adios. _

Y me dirijo a la salida a pasito ligero...no tengo formación militar pero como si la tuviera asi que entono mentalmente..."un dos papa y arroz, tres cuatro no hay tabaco, izquierda derecha no hay derecha quien ha sido el animal que ha roto la formación? He sido yo mi capitan se me ha roto la escopeta. Que escopeta ni que puñetas o la arreglas al momento o te vas del campamento como dice el reglamento y me quedo tan contento"

_--Srta. Granger...podría devolverme la almohada_.

Se la lanzo, así como la que no quiere la cosa y huyo literalmente de aquí.

Que alivio pisar pasillo, estar fuera del territorio Severus, estando lejos de él, nada vergonzoso puede pasarme...

_--Buenas noches Srta. Granger._

Porque mierda no mantendré la jodida boquita cerrada.

_--Buenas noches señor director. _

Que no haga ningún comentario sobre mi vestuario, que no haga ningún comentario sobre mi vestuario, que no haga ningún comentario sobre mi vestuario...

No se detiene, sigue su camino...bien!

_--Ah! Hermione...debería limpiarse esa tinta de la cara y tener mas cuidado con su boa rosa esta... "mudando" y...curiosamente...hacia la cara del Profesor Snape._

Pone sonrisa picarona de yolosetodoytunosabeshastadonde. Y con esto se va.....

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respondiendo a los reviews...

**Arwenwood: **Jijijijiji con que leyendo en los cibers eh! Y alterando la paz que alli se "respira" (de eso poco porque por lo general con tanto humillo de tabaco del capullo q esta a tu lado te ahogas) hay qu e ver!!!!!!!!!!! ;-)

**Ginny84**: Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Weno me alegro que te haya gustao! Y si, soy de por aquí abajo...jijijiji. Pero no de Sevilla jijiji...de Málaga jijijiji. ;-)

**Nocrala: **Pretexto de sevy no fue pero...exageraillo con la respuesta sip ;-) Ya le podia haber puesto una mano en la boca!!!! jijijiji. Estoy celosa. :-P. Oye y tus historias estan mu bien! Asi que no digas tonterías!!!!

**Mielin 2: **Como que los dias que me descuide tb será tuyo????? Pero hija de Voldy tu te crees que pienso descuidar a Sexy Sevy ni un segundin????? Na más que por insinuarlo deberías quedarte sin el los domingos. Jijijiji. :-p Gracias por el review!!!!!

**Antiope Black**: Jijijijiji...si el beso era en un pasillo concurridillo pero...¿quién ha dicho que ese sea EL BESO????? Solo era pa que se callara jijiji Sev que es mu sobreprotector (sobresalio/sobreasaltacunas...) que si no los descubría Dumbly. Me alegro que te gustara el fic de Hermione/Draco...has visto lo mega delicao que nos ha salido el Malfoy? jijiji Y ha sido un placer dedicártelo! Por cierto alguna otra sugerencia/caprichito (necesito ideas jiji).

**Leonita:** Gracias...y yo como futura matasanos te recomiendo que hagas siempre caso a tu medico jijiji Nooooah que va que siempre me alegran los reviews así que tu pasa de el y me escribes aunque solo sea pa tirarme tomatesssssss!!!!!!!!!!!

**Katia:** Hi! Pues a ver, yo tampoco entiendo porque MI Sevy ha elegido esa forma de cerrarle la boca...snif snif :'-( jijijiji quien sabe lo que depara el futuro...se habrá enamorado Snape? Se le atascaría la barita? No se acordaría ningún conjuro? No sabía que con levantar la mano y taparle la boca ERA SUFICIENTE!!!!!! (lo siento me altero solo de pensar en el besillo ese, jijijiji que mala soy). Y muchas gracias por el review.

**Leonysse Weasley**: Jijijiji besito tu lo has dicho... chiquito, cortito en plan tren de alta velocidad!!!! Pobre Hermione! Siento mucho mucho la tardanza, espero que te guste este!

**Lewynkku**: ejem, ni se te ocurra ponerte a gritar cuando Sev este a tu lado vale!!!!????? Es miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooooooo mi te-sooooooooo-roooooooooooooooo. Capishiiiiiiiiiiii?????? ;-P

**Florence Rose**: Oooooooooooooh!! (caro al borde de las lagrimas) jo que halagada me siento (caro que se va a poner a llorar de un momento a otro) estoy snif, entr tus autoras, snif snif, favoritas snif (mi madre: niña que te pasa? Yo: que me ha entrao algo en el ojo.) Jijiji Graciassssssssssssssssssssss tb por los reviews en mis otros fics!

**Luna-Kitty-Lovegood: **Ei!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quiero la continuación de "una gafe con mucha suerte" ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pitu Black**: Jajajajajajaj si es que Ginny es mu malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jijijijijiji!!!!!!!!! Ya se verá ya se verá jijijiji.

**Sexyaddition: **jajajajajajajajaja no te metas las manos en la boca niñaaaaaaaa ajajajaajajajajaj. Crees que lo debo poner PG13 ajajajajajajajaj q vaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Ajajaj si es mu pero que mu....jijijijiji. gracias por tu review!

**Mirug: **muchisimas cracias por tu reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Jijiji si que les a costado el beso, pero....ese no le sirve para nada! Tiene que ser en el pasillillo repletillo de gentorra!!!!!

**Tomoyostrange: **Muchísimas gracias por leer mis otros fics! Y por el review tb!!!!! Alguna petición en especial pa un Snape/hermione???? Jijijiji.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko,_** **_IrenePotter, Sheamoonei, ArwenWood, mparker, vicu-malfoy, fairygranger, Ginny84, Essya, Barby,_****_ marissastack, leonita, Nocrala, Katya, Mirug, Lewynkku, tomoyoStrange, Florence Rose,_ _Luna-Kitty-Lovegood, Pitu Black, Sexyadition,_ _Strega-in-Progress, Isabelcordy,__ Ruripaki,__ Linx, Boni, _****_SBM-NgiE_****_, BloodyGray_**.Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

**Siento haber tardado tantiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimoooooooooo pero es que en principio este capitulo era massssssss largo y el último, pero la parte central se me resistía y para hacer algo maliiiiiiiiiisimo prefiero dividirlo en dos y a ver si mi muso retorna de sus largas vacaciones...**

_COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO_

Se va no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y cuando parece que por fin todo ha terminado comienza a silbar "Love is in the air". Menos cachondeito agüelete!!!

Total que como ya no son horas, desecho el llevar acabo la que era mi misión oficial esta noche, mas que nada porque visto como ha trascurrido la jornada lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a mi camita, acurrucarme entre mis suaves y calentitas sabanas blancas (nota mental: tengo que lavarme la cara primero que no estamos en feria así que no debo ponerle lunares a la sabana), y dormirme a ser posible hasta el lunes próximo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Esta claro que hoy no es mi día (ni mi tarde, ni mi noche, ni mi madrugá)...no os podéis ni imaginar quien esta sentado a los pies de mi puerta roncando, con la cabeza caída hacia un lado y la babilla chorreándole por la comisura más baja debido al efecto de la gravedad terrestre (que puesta estoy en física muggle algún día de estos os lo demostraré mejor)..bueno que, lo adivináis o no?...

_--Uuuuuuumh, jooooooooooochuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf, joooooooofliuuuuuuuuuuu joooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooochuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffffff_

¡¡¡Por dios adivinadlo ya que me va a dejar sorda!!!!

SI, SI, es Harry! Premio para la señorita del fondoooooooo!!! Que alegría que alboroto otro perrito pilotooo! (se me va la pinza, tenéis que entenderlo esto, esto es demasiado para mi).

A ver si abro la puerta solo lo suficiente como para entrar y que el no caiga de bruces, quizás logre pasar sin que se despierte...

_POM!_

_-- Umh! Ay! HERMIONE!!!!_

Mierda.

_--Harry estas bien?!_ (no perdieras la conciencia...)

_--¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?_

Si, esta perfectamente.

_--Eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_--Hermione! DIMELO!!!_

Me dispongo a entrar mientras lo ignoro, y el muy -.-.piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-.- me pone la zancadilla de modo que me tira al suelo, o al menos esa era su intención porque en realidad estoy sobre él...

_--Responde a la pregunta Hermione!_

_--NO!_

Voy a levantarme cuando el me coge por las muñecas y me retiene. Forcejeamos. Esta debe ser mi fantasía numero 23 con Harry, y sin embargo, porque demonios estoy viendo la cara de Snape?!!! (vamos a achacarlo a lo tarde que es y a las presiones anormales que pueden darse en este tipo de postura)

_--MALDITO BASTARDO!!!_

Comor?¿?¿?! Quien ha dicho eso?¿? Vuelvo la cara y ahí esta Ginny hecha un basilisco (desde que Tom Riddle la poseyó y secuestró tiene la propiedad de mutar)

Se hecha a berrear y sale corriendo.

Que te zurzan bonita! Después de la jugada que has intentado colarme te lo mereces!

_--Ginny, NO!! Mira lo que has hecho Hermione._

_--Lo que he hecho, lo que he hecho??!!!! Perdona pero has sido tu el que me has tirado, y TU el que no me ha dejado marchar así que no te atrevas si quiera a culparme de nada._

Con la "emoción" del momento la capa de Snape se me ha abierto y ahora que me doy cuenta estoy sentada a horcajadas sobre Harry y arreándole con las medias de rejilla, cualquiera que nos vea pensaría que...

_--TRAIDOR!_

_--RON, NO! No es lo que parece, RON!_

Snif, snif, pero porque no esta la gente en la camita, como debería ser a estas horas!

_--Podrías cerrarte eso!?_

Ups.

_--Lo siento Harry_

Pero porque me disculpo?!!!!!!

_--No, todo es culpa mía, Hermione, todo..._

Ahora o nunca...

_--Harry yo..._

_--Hablamos mañana, vale? Por cierto, que haces tu con una capa como la de Snape?_

_--Mañana, Harry, Mañana_.

Asiente. Y se va.

Estoy yo como para explicar el porque de la capita...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Me duele la cabeza, tengo sueño, la vida es injusta! Me incorporo de la cama pero antes de poner un solo pie en el suelo me aseguro de que sea el derecho (empecemos bien el día). Descorro las cortinas dela habitación y... plaf. Socorrooooooooo quien ha encendido el sol!?????? Pero porque tengo tan mala suerte? En este jodido país hay tres días al año, tres, en los que sale el astro y tenia que ser hoy, en mi primer día post-resacón del quince?

Bueno, a ver con que cara bajo yo a desayunar esta mañana...que susto.

Por lo pronto me voy a poner un jersey de cuello vuelto y la bufanda porque no quiero saber nada de escotes ni destape en lo que me queda de vida. (y no me pongo el gorro los guantes y las orejeras porque sino del comedor me mandan a San Mungo fijo).

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo a una muy desierta sala común...¿pero donde esta la peña?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Las puertas del comedor están cerradas, tomo aire y...a la de una, a la de dos y a la de ....

Tres!

Porque me mira todo el mundo? Aparte de por lo evidente (llego tarde y llevo puestas gafas de sol)

Bah!

Me dirijo a la mesa y me siento entre Harry, y Ron tengo en frente a Ginny y...si se pudiera matar con la mirada, yo habría muerto unas 100 veces en los escasos 3 segundos que llevo aquí, entre las directas de la pelirroja hacia mi y las indirectas (que son las directas entre Harry y Ron)....Pero que he hecho!!!

Para colmo me da por mirar a la mesa de profesores y Dumbledore me saluda a la par que agita unas plumas rosa y me guiña un ojo. Y Snape...bueno, me mira con cara de odio, asco y todo adjetivo desagradable que os podáis imaginar.

Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Me largo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Hermione, espera! Tenemos que hablar._

_--Que Harry?_

_--Bueno anoche ibas ha decirme algo..._

_--Ah...si_

No estoy de humor para declaraciones, mira que es inoportuno.

_--Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo y apartado._

Ui ui ui. Me coge de la mano y me arrastra a un pasillito bastante escondido.

_--Adelante..._

_--Bueno, es algo largo y complicado, poro podría resumirse en...en..._

Levanto un poco la cabeza y veo como hay una figura negra al principio del pasillo...Snape....

_--...veras yo...._

...Que me mira,asiente...

_--...yo te quiero..._

...y se marcha.

_--...yo te quiero preguntar, porque Ginny salió anoche corriendo._

No, no me ha faltado valor, es solo que he descubierto una verdad demasiado grande como para negarla. Y, como ya domino esto del despiste y el changing the teme by the face...

_--Veras..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respondiendo a los reviews: Pero antes....necesito un punto de partida para algun fic nuevo...alguien me reta????????????? Jijijijiji. Y ahora si:

**Sheamoonie**: Jajajajaj si weno esta hecho de los wenossssssss jijijiji. Gracias por el review!!! Y puede que si a tu petición jajajajaaj.

Florence Rose: Graciasssss. No lo sabes tu biennnnnnn Dumbly es un cotillaaaaa jijijiji

**Mirug**: Sip en el fondo esta "morada" la hermione lo que pasa es que ella cree que de otro, jijiji, pero que ya se dará cuanta o quizás se haya dado ya....who knows...(la caro lo sabeeeeeeeeeee jijijiji)

**Antiope Black**: hay que ver lo que me encanta abrir el correo electrónico y encontrarme un review tuyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSSSSS.

**BloodyGray**: muchas graciassssssssss. Jijijiji me alegro que te gustara el de Snape y las puertas jajaajajaj (a mi entender una paranoyaaaaaaaa que pa que).

**Arwenwood**: jajajajaja jajajajaja que te van a echar del ciber jajajajajaj.

**Leonysse Weasley**: jijiji no no la apuesta no está cumplida pero ni falta que hace ya!!!! Jajajaaj. A ti te gustan mucho los besitos eh!? Ajajajaj weno en este no ha habido besitossssssss pero en el siguiente puede que si...o puede que no...jjejejeje soy maaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gracias por el review!!!!

**SBM-NgiE** jajajaj estas ya en el hospital?????? Hay allí Pc???? O han esperado un tiempo a ver si es transitorio?????? Jjajajajajajajajaj. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Meilin2**: has visto Dumbledore que dura y dura...que joio es el agüelete...la verdad es que se podia haber ido con Minerva pero en fin algo se olía el director y por eso bajo a ver Snape o quizas no....jijijijijiji Muchísimas gracias por el reviewwwwwwwww, que haria yo sin tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besillos.

**Boni**: HI!!! Fea!!!! Que te tenia que dar las gracias again los reviews!!!! Por cierto que dile a tus padres que si a lo del renombrado psiquiatra jajajajaaj. Oye que stoy en la lectura de tus fics lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho time pa conectarme, aun asi que sepas que me están gustando y que...pienso bombardearte con reviews en cuanto pueda ponerme tranquilita sin mi hermano, mi madre y mi padre por detrás metiendome bulla o pa que me quite, o pa que me vaya a comer o pa que me ponga ha estudiar (o al menos que abra el libro y disimule un poquillo). Besillos fea!!!

**Linx**: si mi Sevy sabe reir y todo!!!!! Y noooooooooooo no esta bajo imperius, de verdad!!! No te rías...te lo prometo! Oju no te rias más...que SI QUE SNAPE PUEDE SER AMABLE. Jijijijii. Gracias por el review!!

**Ruripaki**: "quiero saber porqué Snape no aprovechó el momento... digo, poqué Hermione se equivocó de habitación" jajajajaja me ha encantao eso jajajajajaja. Que estabas en un ciber??????? Jajajaja yo que tu hablaba con Antiope Black ella ya lo tiene superado eso de que la miren jajajajajaj.

**Strega-in-Progress**: Jijiji Illa me han encantao tus reviews en cadena jjijijiji. Cuando lei que llevabas puestos los guantes me hizo una gracia que pa que....Yo tb adoro a Snape jajajajajaj y si es DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss jajajajaja.

**Isabelcordy **:GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

**Ginny84**: Graciasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss andaluzas teníamos que serrrrrrrrrrrrrr jajajajajajaj. Jejeje y gracias por los reviews de H.B.I jijii.

**Fairygranger: **Graciasssssssssssssssssss por dejarme siempre algo :-)así soy felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	10. Capítulo 10

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko,_** **_IrenePotter, Sheamoonei, ArwenWood, mparker, vicu-malfoy, fairygranger, Ginny84, Essya, Barby,_****_ marissastack, leonita, Nocrala, Katya, Mirug, Lewynkku, tomoyoStrange, Florence Rose,_ _Luna-Kitty-Lovegood, Pitu Black, Sexyadition,_ _Strega-in-Progress, Isabelcordy, Ruripaki,__ Linx, Boni, _****_SBM-NgiE_****_, BloodyGray_**, **_Stiby_**Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

_COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO_

Si no fuese porque me he pellizcado diez veces la mejilla izquierda, ocho la derecha, me he mordido cinco veces la lengua, frotado tres veces los ojos y golpeado una vez en la frente, juraría que he soñado lo que me hadicho Harry, o bien, me han hecho una lobotomía (añadid a la lista mis siete intentos de búsqueda de la cicatriz) y lo único que he conseguido (a parte de unos moratones de cojones y un dolor bastante intenso de cabeza) es darme cuenta de que todo es real....

Y es que no os podéis imaginar el culebrón que se ha montado por una tontería de nada...ahora, eso les pasa por no contarme las cosas. Resulta que Harry y Ginny llevan saliendo juntitos desde este verano pasado y los muy mamonazos no me habían dicho nada,(cuando he preguntado el porqué, la respuesta ha sido...háblalo con Ginny), Ron por supuesto si que lo sabía y por eso le dijo ayer a Harry que era un traidor. Totalllllllllllll que mi ex - amiga a dejado a mi ex-amor que además a ganado un ex –amigo que follonazo!!!!!!!!!! Y ahora me toca a mi arreglar el entuerto y todo por que??? Por que según Harry YO soy el desencadenante de todo....?¿? Valeeeeeeeee lo admitoooooooooooo, tengo algo de culpita...

Así que aquí me tenéis, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de la menor de los Weasley como una posesa, por que la dichosa pelirroja no me deja entrar y no hace más que lazar vituperios a mi persona (o lo que es lo mismo (que cuando me pongo pedante no hay quien me entienda) me está diciendo de to menos bonita).

_--Ginnyyyyy....vamos por favor abre la puerta, todo tiene una explicación._

_--VETEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_

_--Ginny por favor..._

_--Dejame empaz Zorraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ejem, sin comentarios...y una porra!!!! Con comentarios coño! Yo soy la zorra?¿?¿?¿? Quien es la que no me ha contado nada? Quien es la que me ha estado haciendo quedar como una imbecil durante todos estos días? Quien es la que...Eh tu! la que no para de decir "Fue Ginny, fue Ginny" son preguntas retóricas...

Intento número chiquicientos cuarenta y cinco...

_--Gin..._

_--FUERA!!_

No ve!! No me va a dejar ni empezar la frase... estoy hasta los ovarios (pasando por el pabellón de la trompa, las trompas de Falopio, fondo del útero, cavidad uterina, cuello del útero, vagina, labios mayores y menores) de la niña esta!!!!!!!

_--Ginevra Molly Weasley, abre la puerta!!!!_ (me tengo que imponer ...)

_--Largateeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! eres una...._(no os pienso decir la parrafada de sinónimos de prostituta que han salido por su boquita.)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Me duele la booooooooooocaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Y la sequedad de mi lengua acaba de alcanzar cuotas insospechadas que hacen que el desierto del Sahara sea de una humedad pasmosa. Se me queda pegada al paladar cada vez que digo el "la" del Ginny abre la puerta; a los dientes cuando pronuncio el "nny" y a los labios con el "pue" de puerta. Así que lo que realmente puede oírse es un "Ginnnnnnnnn bre llllllllllllllllllllllll-a puer-a"

He perdido mi capacidad oratoria en vano y mi cerebro me abandonó hace ya rato, pero nada la niña hace oídos sordos (claro que no me extrañaría que se hubiese quedado sorda de verdad con los gritos que ha metido...)

Ya no se que decirle, no se me ocurre nada de nada.

_--Ginny..._

Hace dos intentosdeaperturadeladoor que dejó de responderme...se habrá quedao afónica?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? Probaremos otra táctica que consiste en soltarle todo la verdad desde aquí a ver si así se da por aludida y me abre la puerta.

_--Mira, Gin, yo no sabia nada de lo tuyo con Harry._ (pongo la oreja sobre la madera a ver si dice algo)

_--Claro...y eso te da derecho a montártelo con el...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Aen, aen, aen, aen, Error...fallo en el sistema desconectando los pocos receptores acústicos que aun son funcionales. Enviando todos los efectivos posibles hacia el timpano para contener la rotura...

Auuuuuuuuuuuuu duele snif snif. Id comprándome una trompetilla no creo que me recupere de esta....

_--Yo no he montado nada con Harry._

_--Ya._

_--Te lo prometo._

_--MIRA_ (me aparto de la puerta!!!!) _NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES HERMIONE!!!! INTENTAS HACERME CREER QUE NO ESTABAIS DALE QUE TE PEGO._

Que cruzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!

_--Que no Ginny que no._

_--ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS EN BOLAS SOBRE HARRY!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_--No estaba en bolas llevaba la capa de Snape, y es una historia muuuuuuuyyyyyy larga._

_--La capa de Snape?????? Y que hacías tu con la capa de Snape? No no espera, que hacias tu con la capa de Snape y desnuda montándotelo con Harry??????_

Y dale...que pesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

_--Primero, y por millonésima vez, no me lo estaba montando con Harry y segundo yo venía de la mazmorras y..._

_--Venias de las mazmorras, desnuda y con la capa de Snape???? Entonces..._

_--Déjame que te lo explique..._

_--...entonces TE LO HAS MONTADO CON SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ala, ala!!

_--¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Srta. GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ay dios, dime que no es verdad, dime que estoy soñando, dime que va a ser efecto del eco del chillido de antes que ha rebotao y vuelve difuso..... Me giro y veo la cara, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos, de mi Profesora de Trasformaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Contestando a los reviews:

**Stiby:** Gracias por el review, espero que mi correo de aviso te haya llegado jijijiji.( no te preocupes a mi tb me pasa lo mismo, leo un fic y luego se me olvida el titulo y el autor y no lo encuantro ni de coña).

**Strega-in-progress**: que que me tomo??? Ajajajajajajajjaj si valen los cereales Special'k con batido de chocolate puleva (y que conste que no me pagan por la publi jijiji). Muchísimas gracias por el review y por tener la paciencia suficiente pa leer mis paranoias!! Tas hecha una machota!!!

**Ginny84:** Jajajajajajaj yo??? liándola????? Jajajaja ya he metio a mas ente jijiji la Mcgonagal s'a pringao tb. Gracias por el review!!!

**Boni:** Noooooooooo no me quiteslos mienboros (caro acojonada) jijijiji al final en vez de ser este el último va a ser el siguiente...o el otro jijijiji que va! Ya le queda poco...máximo un par de capitulillos juas juas. Por cierto "te juro por el papa y por la mama" que uso la frase tuya del otro día jejejeje.

**Y SE LO DE DICO A MI ANILLA QUE SINO SE ME ENFADAAAAAAAAA...PA TI PETARDA!!!!!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será...

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos...pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Para la people que me dejo feedbacks en los otros fics: **_Jaen Snape, Meilin2, Xa-LFDM, Sharhaliene, Prongs, Alisevv, Miaka_ 15**, **_Andriena Snape,_**** _Lewynkku, Loraine-Potter Antiope Black, Nek, Las amantes de la_** **_noche, Leonysse Weasley, Katia, b-bneko,_** **_IrenePotter, Sheamoonei, ArwenWood, mparker, vicu-malfoy, fairygranger, Ginny84, Essya, Barby,_****_ marissastack, leonita, Nocrala, Katya, Mirug, Lewynkku, tomoyoStrange, Florence Rose,_ _Luna-Kitty-Lovegood, Pitu Black, Sexyadition,_ _Strega-in-Progress, Isabelcordy, Ruripaki,__ Linx, Boni, _****_SBM-NgiE_****_, BloodyGray_**, **_Stiby,_****Resumen: **Una apuesta a la fuerza, profesor de pociones de por medio y un secreto que no desea ser revelado.

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

_**Lo primero antes de que comencéis a leer, es pediros miles de disculpas por haber tardado tanto...pero tengo excusa y de las buenas (no?) q si joer! Y es que yo pensaba terminar en navidad pero los exámenes de febrero se me adelantaron a enero total q me pase las crismas entre mantecaos y el libro de inmunología como dice una amiga mía todo el día dale que te pego con el equipo actimel y los elecasei inmunitas, total q luego de eso vinieron la anatomía, la fisiología, histología... y q he estado empollando como una tonta por que como el resto del cuatrimestre me lo había pasado enchufada al PC, pos ahora tocaba h(j)incar codillos. Weno pos eso, me perdonáis no? (caro de rodillas haciendo pucheritos) POR FIIIIIIIIIIII snif snif**_

Ah! Otra cosa, parece que el procesador de texto de fanfictión no quiere que repita los signos de exclamación e interrogación asi que como ya sabeis lo exagerada que soy poniendo signos vosotros imaginad que estan ahí y asi se ve el tono q pretendia darle a las frases...q paranoia.

**COMO BESAR A SNAPE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO.**

La cara de Mcgonagal es un poema y no precisamente de amor...da mieoooooooooo. De pronto se pone morada y de ahí al blanco polar, le estará dando un telele? de hecho no se salir de aquí corriendo o comprobar sus constantes vitales que creo que se me ha muerto de la impresión. Aunque ahora que lo pienso si se muere no tendré que explicarle nada.

_-Srt Granger acompáñeme a mi despacho._

Mierda no se ha muerto!

_-Si, profesora._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Aquí estoy yo sentadita en una sillita que Mcgonagal a conjurado para mi mientras ella un poquito histérica (lo se porque esta es la quinta vez que se le cae la tetera, el azucarero y las tazas), prepara un té y galletitas (ya me comentó Harry que esta todo lo arregla a base de galletas).Y ahora que le cuento yo, porque lo he estado pensando por el camino y La Verdad es menos creíble que una mentira cualquiera, he barajado multitud de posibilidades (excusas baratas) para justificar el comentario (grito) de Ginny pero no hay nada que me termine de convencer, así que voy a improvisar a ver que sale.

_-Y bien Srta. Granger podría explicármelo._

No hombre no, que vaya a improvisar no significa que este preparada ya.

_-¿qué quiere que le explique profesora?_ (que! Tengo que ganar tiempo)

_-Pues está claro¿que es lo que quería decir la señorita Weasley cuando le ha gritado a través de la puerta?._

_-Es que me a gritado muchas cosas sabe, podría ser más concreta?..._(Mcgonagal carraspea, se remueve en el sillón y me mira con ojos desorbitados...esta a puntito de explotar!)

_-Que quería decir con eso de que se lo había "montado"_(y la tía recalca la palabra para que no me quepa duda y conteste de una vez por todas) _con el profesor Snape?_

_-Ah eso!_ (piensa,piensa, piensa!)

_-Um-umh_ (que escueta es esta mujer cuando quiere)

_-Entonces era eso_.(mente en blanco)

_-RESPONDA A LA PREGUNTA SRTA. GRANGER! SE LO HA MONTADO CON EL PROFESOR SNAPE?_

Ay que te he pillado McGony tu lo que estas es celosona!

_-No, no profesora no me lo he montado con el profesor Snape_ (y se le relaja la cara), _es que_ _hemos comido montados_ (ahora esta azul),_ montaditos _(pasa al verde, luego al morado y le hechan humillo las orejas)_...de lomo profesora, de lomo_.(y vuelve a relajarse...vivan las alegorías culinarias!)

_-AH! _(está pegando saltitos en el asiento?) _Pues no sabia yo que había eso de menú hoy!_ (Si, confirmado, está dando saltitos)

Mírala que contenta está si es que...yo de aquí a Hollywood.

_-Bueno...esto...puedo retirarme profesora..._

_-Si claro puede irse Hermione..._

De la que me he librado! Uffffffff

_-UN MOMENTO!_

Mierda! Cojo aire y me giro acojonada a ver si las galletas de las que hablaba Harry no iban a ser las pastitas de té...

_-¿Si?_ ( no lo entiendo que ha podido fallar si ya la tenía convencida, es que soy una desgraciá pero que he hecho yo para merecer esto...snif snif snif)

_-¿No va a terminarse el té?_

Ah bueno! es eso, ya puedo soltar el aire...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno pues ahora que he salido de este embrollo solo me queda ir a asesinar de una vez por todas a mi oportuna amiga, y luego a explicarle a Ron que Harry no es un traidor y blablabla...

_-Herms! Oh Herms cuanto lo siento!_

Y veo a una Ginny muy pero que muy alterada que viene corriendo hacia mi con los brazos abiertos y que en cuanto llega a donde estoy me da un enorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrme abrazo...si es que es una ricura de cría...bueno va, por eso te libras de morir que si no...

_-Oh, lo siento, lo siento losientolosientolosiento..._ (y me apretuja más)_...tiatiatia losientolosientolosiento_ (mensaje captado ahora me sueltas que empiezo a notar la ausencia de aire y la perdida de irrigación en miembros superiores e inferiores...so-co-rro).

_**-Va**-aaassh-**le** **te perdo**-aaaaash- **no.**_

Y me suelta. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssh, AIRE.

_-Bueno, y ahora me vas a contar lo de Snape cacho de guarraaaaa!_

Pero que cruz!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Después de contarle con pelos y señales a Ginny todo lo sucedido (y una porra! No le he dicho nada de mis...senti...bueno ya sabéis de eso mío por Snape, jooooooooooooo que trabajito me cuesta admitirlo), en fin que hemos ido a que ella se reconciliase con Harry y tras unos cuantos achuchones y morreillos nos hemos lanzado a la busca, captura y convencimiento de Ron, ni que decir tiene que ha sido un trabajo arduo, no la busca ni la captura porque teniendo en cuenta que era la hora de merendar estaba clarísimo que mi amigo estaría en el comedor, pero si el convencimiento, porque si algo caracteriza a mi pelirrojo favorito es la cabezonería; al final lo hemos conseguido y parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad o casi todo porque las dos veces que me he cruzado con Dumbledore por el pasillo ha hecho aparecer una plumita rosa y la ha agitado sonriente.

Pero aun hay algo que me queda por hacer...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Toc toc_

_-Estoy ocupado._

_-Señor solo venia a..._

_-Larguese Granger._

Paso de ti tío, me vas a escuchar te guste o no. Así que empujo la puerta y entro al ya tan conocido para mi (cuna de mi primer strip-tease) despacho de mi profesor de pociones.

_-Es que no escucha cuando se le habla! Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor._

_-Solo vengo a devolverle su capa._

Y la dejo sobre su escritorio.

_-Ya lo ha hecho y ahora váyase.._

Que rico es.

_-Tengo que hablar con usted..._

_-FU - E- RA._

Pero que le pasa ha este?

_-Pero..._

_-Esta claro que con el exceso de hormonas secretadas se siente lo suficientemente atrevida como para procurarle más perdidas a su casa...50 puntos menos para Gryfindor._

_-Así es como lo soluciona todo? Así es como usted se..._

_-Granger, vayase a hacer manitas con Potter y déjeme en paz._

Está celoso!

_-¡Esta celoso!_

_-Que! Como si me importara..._

Severus Snape, acaba de hacer toda una declaración de sentimientos! NO me lo puEdo CreER.

_-...además le recuerdo que fui yo el que le recomendó acabar con todo este embrollo por la vía rápida: La verdad._

Pues va a ser que tiene razón

_-Tiene razón y...por eso quería darle las gracias._

Y me voy a ir pirando antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que luego pueda arrepentirme muchísimo.

_-Hasta mañ..._

_-¡**LARGO!**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar...snif snif, pero quien me mandaría a mi a meterme en estos embrollos...si es que...es que...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Y aquí me tenéis (con el animo por los suelos, el orgullo en las últimas y el honor missing in combat) en el pasillo más concurrido de Hogwarts intentando no echarme a llorar como un bebé muerto de hambre, tirarme por los suelos, patalear y romper cosas.

Flores? Flores? Quien ha sido el listo que ha puesto flores alegres por mi camino? que salga que le voy a dar una paliza que se va a enterar! Mierda de florero...Saco la varita...y una musiquilla empieza a sonar en mi mente...veo como el florerito se hace más y más grande, solo tengo un objetivo en los próximos 30 segundos...dar muerte al penacho de floripondios, la musiquilla se hace más intensa y...

_-¡DESTRUCTIO!_

Ea, me he quedao super a gusto. ¿Por qué me mira la gente con caras raras? Anda fíjate y yo que creía que lo había roto en mi imaginación en plan Ally Mcbeal y resulta que he hecho añicos el ánfora de flores...que pena...me da. Lo arreglaría pero va a ser que no.

_-Hermy, que tal va la cosa..._

La que me faltaba!

_-Hola Pansy, muy bien gracias y adiós._

_-Un momento Hermy... no tan deprisa...es que como te veo taaaaannnnn segura pues..._

Que alguien me sujete porque os prometo que me la cargo, no me voy a contener más, esta tía acaba de firmar y sellar (y todo aquello que signifique confirmar) su sentencia de muerte.

_-Mira..._

_-Oh, ooooh, la gryffindor se ve incapaz...vaya coraje..._

Estoy apunto de cogerla por la corbata del uniforme y tirar de ella hasta que se ahogue cuando veo que algo negro se abre paso entre la multitud, bueno más bien la multitud se retira acojonada...Snape.

_-Vamos Herms! Esta es tu oportunidad! Ahí viene tu super atractivo_ (y pone toda la mala leche que os podáis imaginar en sus palabras) _objetivo. Es más Herms, acabo de decidir que el plazo de la apuesta termina hoy, así que prepárate para ser ridiculizada delante de todo Hogwarts esta noche en el gran comedor... _(Yo con ojos como platos)..._Que pensabas que solo se lo diría a Potter? No...lo sabrán todos._

Es mala...desde luego no puede negar que es toda una Slytherin.

_-Srta. Parkinson._

Joder! Que susto me ha dao el desgraciado este, y es que estaba tan concentrada en reprimir mis instintos homicidas mientras Pansy me comentaba "dulce, amigable y cariñosamente" su nueva perversidad..digo plan, que se me había olvidado que Snape venía espantando gente por el pasillo. Y resulta que para terminar de alegrarme este magniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifico día me ha hecho el honor de pararse a charlar con nosotras, en lo que tiene toda la pinta de ser otro "dulce, amigable y cariñoso"comentario, que posiblemente acabe con una "DULce, amiGAble y cariÑOsa" perdida de PUNtos PARA MI CASA! Así que cojo aire y me dispongo a aguantar el ensañamiento que un Snapeposiblementerebotadoconmigo y una...dejémoslo en ZorraSylitherin , van ha emprender hacia mi persona.

_-Profesor Snape..._

_-Callese Parkinson._

Sin elevar la voz, pero cortante y preciso, con ese toque de frialdad, que acojona un wevo, ole mi niño!...mejor dejo de festejar que se está volviendo hacia mí. Sistemas preparados, inmersión, el submarino Hermione comienza a descender. A lo mejor con esta nueva táctica no me ve...no? Parece que funciona...va ha seguir su camino pero entonces...

_-Lo de esta noche va ha ser todo un espectáculo, Hermy!_ (susurra Pansy, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él se entere, claro)

_-Ah! Srta. Granger...se me olvidaba..._

Genial! Hagan sus apuestas! Serán 50, tal vez 100...alguien da más? 500! La señorita del fondo ofrece 550...550 a la de una, 550 a la de dos...un momento...no dice nada...se está acercando, está muy cerca, me ha cogido de la cintura...ME ESTÁ BESANDO! Debería poner resistencia? Noaah pa que!.

De pronto me percato que no se oye ni un alma, en lo que antes era un pasillo la mar de ruidoso, parece que él también se ha dado cuenta porque está empezando a separarse de mi...me mira profundamente y me susurra:

_-Con esto será suficiente para que la Srta. Parkinson la deje en paz, Granger?_

Estoy tentada a decirle que no y a proponerle que lo intentemos de nuevo y tal, pero es que la cara de búho que se le ha puesto a cierta Serpiente no deja lugar a dudas de que es más que suficiente; así que asiento muy a mi pesar y me dispongo a separarme de él no sea que me vaya a dar el arrebato de lujuria y...y no me da tiempo ni a alejarme un paso cuando ME esta beSANdo de nuevo! A los del pasillo se les ha soltao la lengua otra vez y se oyen cosas en plan "_y parecía una comelibros y esta hecha toda una deboraprofesordepociones_", "_joder con el pelograsiento que está hecho todo un metrosexual"_ a lo que alguien responde _"Ya te dije que el capullo ese era muy sexy"_... pero sobre todo eso destaca un llanto desconsolado y una voz que intenta acallarlo con frases como _"No te preocupes",_ _"Hay muchos hombres en el mundo mágico"_,_ "Aun eres joven, así que arriba ese ánimo Minerva"_

Os lo dijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee McGonagal estaba loca por Snape! Bah! Yo a lo mío.

No! Hombre no! No te separes de mi! Ah! Se acerca otra vez... morritos preparados...eh! eh! Que mi boca queda más al este!

_-Será esto suficiente para que me perdones por lo de antes, Hermione?_ (me susurra al oído)

¿ Necesita de verdad de la wena que le responda a esa pregunta? Es que no ve la cara de tonta enamorá que tengo? Ains.

Asiento...

Me mira...(¿está sonriendo?)

Y retoma su estado habitual:

_-Srta. Granger creo que antes quería comentarme algo, así que a acompáñeme a mi despacho._

_-Si, profesor._

Y emprendo el camino, cuando de pronto caigo! Me toca ser perversaaaaaaaaaa...

_-Pansisita, creo que esta noche te vas a aburrir mucho en la cena._

Y Parkinson boquea como un pececito! Tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sin palabras.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Elegid vuestra música favorita y ponedla a todo volumen porque solo así podréis tener una ligera idea de lo que siento. I feel goooooooooooooodddd pananananananaaaaaa. Dejad a vuestras caderas libres! Moved ese body y cantad conmigo!

_-SO GOOD PAM PAM, SO GOOD PAM, I FEEL GOOD PAM ,PAM, PAM PAAA**AAAAAAAM**MMMMMMMMM!_

¿por que se está descojonando Sev en mi cara?

Ups!

Hace un gesto de "no tienes remedio" se acerca me coge la mano y tira de mi pasillo pa'lante mientras me dice:

_-Eres asombrosa Hermine Granger._

Que alguien traiga una fregona mis babas se están desperdigando por todo el pasillo.

_-Una pregunta...Severus?_ (que raro suena llamarlo así en voz alta)

_-Sip._

_-Como estaba seguro de que yo...de que yo..._

_-De que tu..._

Sonríe.

_-...de que yo estaba...yo estaba_

_-Tu estabas..._

La sonrisa se convierte en risitas ahogadas.

_-de que yo estaba...ya sabe!_

_-No, no se._

Mas risitas.

Joio, que eres un joio, tu pónmelo más difícil.

_-Comoestabasegurodequeyosentiaalgoporustedyporesomedioelsegundobeso?_

_-¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta y hablándome de tu?_

Menos wasa.

Vamos allá

_-Comoestabassegurodequeyosentiaalgoportiyporesomedisteelsegundobeso?_

Se acerca a mi, me da un suave beso en los labios y me suelta:

_-¿Acaso a olvidado Srta. Granger, que soy un Maestro de la Legeremancia?_

Y me guiña un ojo.

_-Tramposo!..._(finjo tono de indignación)._ ¿Y a que se supone que hemos venido a las mazmorras?_

_-Quiero enseñarte mi habitación.._

Yuuuuuuuuh! Saliilla Snape vas a cumplir tus fantasias sexu...eh! los de ahí hacer el favor de desconectar ya, que lo que ocurra ahora es PRI-VA-DO...

_-¿Me vas a enseñar la cama?_

**QUEREIS IROS YA!**

_FINIQUITO_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora un review para decirme lo que pensais del chapter final vale? Sobre todo quiero saber si no os ha gustado porque hacer un final distinto es negociable si no os gusta este ok?.

Contestando a los reviews:

**Boni: **Bueno nena esto ha llegado a su final, así que quiero que me escribas o un review o un mail o que me lo digas por el msn...sinceramente...me ha quedao mu mal del todo? Demasiado pasteloso al final? Deberia retirarme definitivamente de la escritura y dedicarme solo a la carrera (entiendase la de medicina que te conozco y eres mu mal pensada)? Bueno q me cuentes que opinas y que sigas con el fic de mi vida como draco malfoy que espero impaciente (lo se, lo se, no soy la más indicada para reclamar velocidad...mea culpa)

**Sheamione: **Muchísimas gracias por el review, y por haber leido mi fic desde el principio (y dejarme reviews tb desde el principio jijijij) espero que te guste el final porque no estoy muy segura de que este bien terminado, si no es asi DIMELO plis! Besitos!

**Ginny84:** mira que eres mala...querer emborrachar a la "buena" de hermine again...si es que... no tienes remedio...

**Meilin Snape:** pero cuando te ha dao por cambierte el name fea? Eso es pa volverme loca del todo no? Te tengo calá jijijijiji.

**Arwenwood:** Pero q agresiva eres mujer...con la ametralladora? Solo? Ya que estabamos haber cogido un tanque y tal...

**SBM-ANGIE**: siento q te hayan metido en el manicomio...jijijiji. Y muchas gracias por el reviw!

**Liz-Croaker**: jajajaj una estatua? Jajajaj no dejalo porfi que estoy en busca y captura y si me colocas por ahí van a dar conmigo. Gracias por el review y siento muchísimo haber tardadado tannnnnnnnto en actualizar.

**Strega-in-progres**: Jiji con que pelusilla en el canalillo? Cacho de bruta como se te ocurre pasarte la epileidy? Ains! Y no me vale como excusa la falta de sueño y la borrachera! Lo que teniamos que hacer es un fic juntas tu te encargas de lo serio y yo de la coña y a ver que resultado explosivo sale jijiji. Por cierto joia a ver si acabamos de una vez "bajo su voluntad" que me tienes en ascuas. (vale, vale se que no soy la mas indicada para protestar por la tardanza...pero yo tengo excusa eh!. Jajaj)

**Willow Black**: muchas gracias por tu review me alegro de que te gustasen mis paranoias mentales jiji.

**Antiope Black**: Joooooooooooooooooo como me alegré de ver tu review ya te estaba echando de menos (y a tus jajajajas tb ;-)) Pues la verdad es que yo no queria hacer a Ginny tannnnnnnnnnnnnnn cacho de gua...pero weno me salio asi que le vamos a hacer...aunq pa que veas q soy un cacho de pan lo he arreglado al final eh!. Besitos y espero tener noticias tuyas fea!.

**Florence-Rose:** Jiji otra sevillana! Te comunico que tienes una paisana por aquí que atiende al nombre de Ginny84 y que es una pecha de reir y to wena gente. Y muchas gracias por tus reviews wapa! Por cierto como pudiste soportar 3 paranoias muias de un tiron? Creo que a partir de ahora eres mi heroína.!

**Leonysse Weasley:** Jijij lo del revolcón te lo imaginas tu vale? Yo lo dejo a entre ver y ya cada uno que se haga las imágenes mentales que más le plazcan jijijijijij (saliilla que eres una saliilla). Gracias por el review!

**Brujita: **Gracias, espero que el final no te defraude y siento la tardanza!.

**Marissastack: **como ves en realidad soy wena y Mcgonagal no le ha causado problemas a Hermione aunq al final se ha dao un disgustillo pero vaya nada que no se pueda solucionar no? Jijijiji. Gracias por el review.

**Stiby**: Hi! Pues lo de registrarse es facil aunq supongo q ya lo habras conseguido e igual hasta ya has puesto esas ideillas que tenias por aquí...voy a mirar espera...nop parece que no, bueno pues si quieres ayuda o lo que sea tienes ya mi correo asi que solo tienes que pedirla, michas gracias por el review y besitos.

**Itige Black2**: juas juas pedazo de review el tuyo madre mia! En cuanto a lo del reto siento no haberte contestado antes, no se si seré capaz pero lo voy a intentar asi que cuando tenga una idea para el comienzo te la mando por email y me dices que te parece ok? En encuanto a lo de que yo soy una experta...jajajaj que va! Pero si llevo na y menos en este embrollo! Tu escribe y veras como seguro que te sale muuuuuuuuuuuuuu biennnnnnnnnn.

**Pitucita: **muchisimas gracias por tu review!

**Helenyu VV.Pitón: **HI! Pues muchas gracias por todas esas risas que te marca en el review! Y me alegro q te guste y...espero que tu garganta y abdomen esten mejor...no? jijij pues eso que gracias por el review.

**Iraty Rowling**: jijiji con que tu famili es del sur jijij te delataba el "chiquilla" de review del cual por cierto estoy muy pero q muy agradecida...en cuanto a tu vagueza...jajajaja no te preocupes a mi me pasa lo mismo con los fics los veo y digo 10 capitulos ahora no otro día y al final cuando empiezo me doy cuenta de que no puedo parar...ahora que a ti te haya pasado eso con un fic paranoia como el mio es muuuuuuuuuuuuu grave... yo que tu iria al psicólogo jijijiji.

**Julia Sakura: **Gracias por el review!

**Lanier:** Bueno pues si que soy de españa jiji de Málaga para concretar en cuanto a lo del perrito piloto no es de los celtas cortos no, no, es una frase que se decia mucho en la feria de mi ciudad (y supongo que en las demás) alla por 1900ypico cuando yo era una ricura de niña a la que no le davan paranoias harrypottienses ni xfilas ni señordelosanillos ni...pues eso cuando aun era chica jeje. Bueno gracias por tu review eh! Besitos.

**Elonier:** jajajaja gracias por el review, espero que tu madre no te mande al psicólogo o al manicomio ni nada de eso!.

**NIeVs: **jajajajaj pero que te ha dao a ti con la capa de snape? Y tu hermana que edad tiene? Es caníbal? Yo q tu la denunciaria eh! Jijijiji Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que tus dudas respecto a la capita dichosa queden aclaradas!

**LADEFENSORADESNAPE90**: Jajajajaja q me paso con Snape? Pero si es mi personaje favorito y lo chero mogollón! Si no mira mis otro fics no hay ni uno en el que el no aparezca, es más...es el protagonista oco-protagonista en la mayoria! Yo adoro a MY SEV! Es solo que me gusta ponerlo en situaciones...comprometidas! Weno espero que no te hayas molestado eh!

**Yukinito: **HI! Jajajaj me alegro que te guste y espero que el final no te decepciones. Por cierto esa expresión de "un wevo y parte del otro"...eres andaluza?

Y a mi **ANA** la dejo pa'l final porque gracias a ella y su apoyo (critiqueo jiji) incondicional, me atreví a publicar, que sería yo sin ti petarda! Por cierto te prometo de verdad de la wena q voy a hacer esa sección de Alan Rickman q te prometi! Mira si ya he cumplido la primera parte del trato que era acabar de una puñetera vez este fic! Besitossssssssssss Wapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Te chero un monton Petarda!


End file.
